Enamorada de su marido
by misel-kuchiki
Summary: Quizá fuera a casarse de blanco, pero la novia había sido comprada por placer… Nadie habría pensado que aquella boda tendría lugar; estaban a punto de unirse dos de las familias más antiguas de Grecia. Llevaban siglos enemistadas, pero parecía que el conflicto había llegado a su fin. Ichigo Kurosaki iba a casarse con Rukia Kuchiki. (ADAPTACION) Cap.4 Lemon
1. La Propuesta

ENAMORADA DE SU MARIDO

N/a: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino que son de Tite-sama.

N/a: La historia es una adaptación de Sarah Morgan.

Argumento:

Quizá fuera a casarse de blanco, pero la novia había sido comprada por placer…

Nadie habría pensado que aquella boda tendría lugar; estaban a punto de unirse dos de las familias más antiguas de Grecia. Llevaban siglos enemistadas, pero parecía que el conflicto había llegado a su fin. Ichigo Kurosaki iba a casarse con Rukia Kuchiki.

Sin embargo, aquel matrimonio no era lo que parecía… Rukia no deseaba casarse, sino que había sido comprada por su esposo. ¿Qué exigía? Un heredero que uniera ambas familias para siempre… Pero lo que Ichigo no sabía era que su esposa jamás daría a luz un niño engendrado sin amor.

**Bueno aqui una vez mas con otra adaptacion que espero que les guste y lo siento pero no puedo hacer la adaptacion de la otra historia por motivos de tiempo**.

**Espero y les guste al historia**

* * *

><p><span>Cap.1 La propuesta.<span>

— ¿Con Ichigo Kurosaki? —Rukia miró a su abuelo con sorpresa, un abuelo que había sido un extraño para ella, excepto en su reputación—. A cambio del dinero que necesito, ¿esperas que me case con Ichigo Kurosaki?

—Exactamente —sonrió el abuelo de Rukia.

Rukia intentó controlar sus emociones mientras trataba de recuperar la voz para enfrentarse a su abuelo.

Kurosaki, el magnate griego que había tomado las riendas del moderadamente exitoso negocio de su padre y lo había transformado en una corporación que competía con la de su abuelo, el hombre que cambiaba de mujer más rápido que de coche.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —levantó la mirada y apretó los dientes. La sola idea la enfermaba—. La familia Kurosaki fue la responsable de la muerte de mi padre…

Ella los despreciaba tanto como a su abuelo. Y a todo lo griego.

—Y por esa razón, se cortó mi descendencia —dijo su abuelo con dureza—. Quiero que la familia Kurosaki tenga el mismo destino. Si él se casa contigo, no tendrá descendencia.

Rukia dejó de respirar del shock. Su abuelo lo sabía. De algún modo lo sabía.

Rukia se puso pálida y se le cayó la carpeta que tenía en la mano, y se desparramaron papeles por todo el suelo de mármol. Ella ni se dio cuenta.

— ¿Sabes que no puedo tener hijos?

¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera si ella lo había mantenido en secreto?, se preguntó.

Rukia lo miró con la respiración agitada. Se sentía vulnerable. Desnuda ante un hombre que, a pesar de tener su misma sangre, había sido un extraño desde su infancia. Un hombre que la miraba con satisfacción. Koga Kuchiki, su abuelo.

—Yo me ocupo de saber todo de todo el mundo. La información es la llave del éxito en la vida.

Rukia tragó saliva. Su abuelo era cruel.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado la idea de que no se casaría. Su futuro le depararía cualquier cosa menos el matrimonio. ¿Cómo iba a casarse una mujer en su posición?

—Si realmente sabes todo sobre mí, entonces también sabrás la razón por la que estoy aquí. Debes saber que mi madre está cada vez más enferma… Que necesita una operación.

—Digamos… que sabía que vendrías.

Rukia se sintió furiosa interiormente. Lo odiaba.

Miró a su abuelo, a quien acababa de conocer y se estremeció de repulsión. Tenía dolor de cabeza, y ahora le dolía el estómago, algo que le recordaba que había estado demasiado nerviosa como para comer en los pasados días.

Se jugaba mucho en todo aquello. El futuro de su madre estaba en sus manos, en su habilidad para negociar algún tipo de acuerdo con un hombre que era un monstruo.

Rukia miró alrededor con desagrado. Aquel despliegue de riqueza la mareaba.

Aquel hombre no tenía vergüenza. ¿Sabía que ella tenía que tener tres trabajos para poder dar a su madre los cuidados que necesitaba? Cuidados de los que él tendría que haberse hecho cargo durante los pasados quince años.

Rukia intentó calmarse. Un pronto no la llevaría a ningún sitio. Pero le daban ganas de marcharse y dejar solo a aquel tirano. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que permanecer allí, concentrada en la tarea que tenía en sus manos.

Nada la distraería del motivo por el que estaba allí. Aquel hombre había ignorado las necesidades de su madre durante quince años; había negado su existencia, pero Rukia no permitiría que la ignorase también a ella. Era hora de que se enterase de lo que era la familia.

—Borra esa expresión de tu cara. Tú has acudido a mí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Eres tú quien quiere el dinero —dijo Koga con dureza.

Rukia se puso rígida.

—Por mi madre.

Koga pronunció un gruñido de desprecio y respondió.

—Podría habérmelo pedido ella misma si tuviera agallas.

Rukia sintió rabia.

—Mi madre está muy mal…

Koga la miró fijamente y sonrió con desprecio.

—Y ésa es la única razón por la que estás aquí, ¿verdad? Nada más te induciría a traspasar el umbral de mi casa. Me odias. Ella te ha enseñado a odiarme —se inclinó hacia delante—. Estás furiosa, pero intentas ocultarlo porque no quieres arriesgarte a ponerte en mi contra por si te niego mi ayuda.

Incapaz de creer que pudiera ser tan despiadado, Rukia dijo:

—Ella era la esposa de tu hijo…

—No me lo recuerdes —respondió Koga, serio, sin remordimientos ni lamentos—. Es una pena que no seas un chico. Me da la impresión de que has heredado el espíritu de tu padre. Incluso te pareces un poco a él físicamente, al margen de ese pelo negro azabache y esos ojos violetas. Tendrías que haber tenido cabello claro y ojos marrones, y si mi hijo no hubiera sido seducido por esa mujer, tú tendrías el estatus que te mereces, y no habrías vivido los últimos quince años de tu vida en el exilio. Todo esto podría haber sido tuyo.

Rukia miró _«todo esto»_. El contraste entre sus circunstancias y las de su abuelo era impresionante. La prueba de su riqueza estaba en todas partes, desde las ostentosas estatuas que vigilaban casi todas las entradas de su mansión a la enorme fuente que presidía el patio.

Rukia pensó en su hogar, un piso pequeño en una planta baja en una zona marginal de Londres, que había adaptado a la minusvalía de su madre.

Pensó en la lucha de su madre por la supervivencia, una lucha que aquel hombre podría haber suavizado.

Apretó los dientes e intentó controlarse nuevamente.

—Estoy contenta con mi estatus. Y me encanta Inglaterra.

— ¡No me contestes! —la miró, furioso—. Si me contestas, él jamás se casará contigo. Aunque no tengas aspecto de griega, quiero que tu comportamiento sea totalmente el de una griega. Serás obediente y dócil, y no darás tu opinión sobre ningún tema, a no ser que se te pregunte. ¿Me oyes?

Rukia lo miró, incrédula.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad crees que voy a casarme con Kurosaki?

—Si quieres el dinero, sí —Koga sonrió desagradablemente—. Te casarás con Ichigo Kurosaki y te asegurarás de que él no se entere de tu infertilidad. Yo me encargaré de que los términos del acuerdo lo aten a ti hasta que tengáis hijos. Como tú jamás tendrás un heredero, él se verá sujeto a un matrimonio sin hijos para siempre —se echó hacia atrás y se rió—. El justo castigo. Siempre se dice que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. He esperado quince años este momento. Pero ha valido la pena. Es perfecto. Tú eres la herramienta de mi venganza.

Rukia lo miró, horrorizada. No le extrañaba que su madre le hubiera advertido que su abuelo era el mismo demonio.

—No puedes pedirme que haga esto.

No podía casarse con Ichigo Kurosaki. Tenía todas las características que ella despreciaba en un hombre. No podía pedirle que compartiese la vida con él.

—Si quieres el dinero, tendrás que hacerlo.

—Está mal…

—Se trata de justicia. Lo justo hubiera sido castigar a la familia Kurosaki hace mucho tiempo. Los griegos siempre vengan a sus muertos y tú, aunque sólo seas medio griega, deberías saberlo.

Rukia lo miró, impotente. No podía decir nada que pudiera indisponer a su abuelo contra ella. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir el dinero para su madre. Y tener a aquel hombre de enemigo no le convenía. Luego se rió de su propia ingenuidad: ya eran enemigos. Lo habían sido desde que su madre había sonreído a su padre y había conquistado su corazón, estropeando los planes de Koga de boda con una buena chica griega.

— Kurosaki jamás aceptará casarse conmigo —dijo ella serenamente.

Y ella no tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que le habían enseñado a odiar. Ichigo Kurosaki era un mujeriego, se consoló. No le interesaba el matrimonio.

Además, ¿cómo se iba a casar con ella, si sus familias estaban enfrentadas?

—Ante todo, Ichigo Kurosaki es un hombre de negocios. Y el incentivo para que se case con mi nieta será demasiado tentador como para que lo rechace.

— ¿Qué incentivo?

Su abuelo sonrió con desprecio.

—Digamos, simplemente, que yo tengo algo que él quiere, lo que es la base de cualquier negociación. Y también es un hombre que no puede dejar pasar una mujer atractiva sin intentar seducirla. Por alguna razón, tiene preferencia por las morenas, así que estás de suerte, o lo estarás cuando te quitemos esos vaqueros y te pongamos ropa decente. Y si quieres ese dinero, no harás nada para ahuyentarlo. Y ahora, recoge esos papeles que has tirado al suelo.

_« ¿De suerte?»_, pensó Rukia. ¿Su abuelo realmente pensaba que atraer a ese arrogante y despiadado griego era una suerte?

Con mano temblorosa, Rukia recogió automáticamente los papeles que se le habían caído. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? No tenía otra forma de conseguir el dinero que necesitaba, se dijo. Y se consoló diciendo que no sería un matrimonio en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Probablemente, apenas hablasen.

—Si lo hago, si digo _«sí»_, ¿me darás el dinero?

—No… Pero, Kurosaki te lo dará. Te dará una suma de dinero todos los meses. En qué te lo gastes, será decisión tuya.

Rukia se quedó con la boca abierta. Su abuelo había planeado un acuerdo en el que ni siquiera tenía que poner su dinero.

Ichigo Kurosaki no sólo iba a tener que casarse con la nieta de su peor enemigo, sino que tendría que pagar por ese privilegio.

¿Por qué aceptaría una idea tan disparatada?

¿Cuál era exactamente el incentivo al que se había referido su abuelo?

Pero una cosa estaba clara: si quería el dinero, tendría que hacer algo que se había prometido no hacer jamás: tendría que casarse. Y no sólo eso. Sino que se casaría con el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Un hombre al que odiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Por qué acude a nosotros Koga Kuchiki? —preguntó Ichigo Kurosaki, caminando a lo largo de la terraza de su lujosa mansión ateniense. Luego se detuvo para estudiar la expresión de su padre; pero no notó nada. El hombre había aprendido desde muy joven a ocultar sus emociones—. La enemistad entre nuestras familias se remonta a tres generaciones.

—Al parecer, ésa es la razón de su acercamiento —dijo Isshin Kurosaki—. Cree que es hora de arreglar las cosas. Públicamente.

— ¿Y cómo es que Koga Kuchiki quiere arreglar las cosas? Es un hombre malicioso y despiadado.

El solo hecho de que su padre estuviera dispuesto a encontrarse con aquel hombre lo sorprendía. Pero su padre se estaba haciendo viejo, pensó Ichigo con pena, y la pérdida de la empresa familiar hacía muchos años siempre había sido una espina clavada en su corazón.

Su padre suspiró.

—Quiero que termine este odio, Ichigo. Quiero jubilarme en paz con tu madre, sabiendo que lo que es nuestro por derecho ha vuelto a nosotros. Ya no estoy para peleas.

Ichigo sonrió peligrosamente. Afortunadamente, él no las temía. Si Koga Kuchiki pensaba que podía intimidarlo, descubriría que había dado con la horma de su zapato.

Su padre recogió unos papeles.

—El acuerdo que ofrece es sorprendente.

—Razón de más para sospechar de sus motivos —dijo Ichigo.

Su padre lo miró con cautela.

—Serías un necio si no escuchases lo que quiere decirte —dijo su padre—. Será lo que sea Koga, pero es griego. Y es un halago que te ofrezca reunirte con él.

—El halago sería que desaparezca para siempre —respondió Ichigo mirando a su padre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su padre había envejecido. Que la tensión de aquella eterna enemistad lo había ido consumiendo.

—He aceptado la reunión en nombre tuyo —su padre lo miró, cansado.

E Ichigo pensó que lo haría por su padre.

—Bien. Dime qué ofrece —dijo Ichigo.

—Va a devolvernos la empresa —su padre se rió con desprecio y puso los papeles sobre la mesa—. Aunque sería mejor decir _«nuestra empresa»_, puesto que lo era antes de que Kuchiki estafase a tu abuelo.

_« ¿Kuchiki ofrece devolver la empresa?»_, pensó Ichigo, ocultando su sorpresa.

— ¿Y a cambio de qué? —preguntó.

Su padre desvió la mirada de él.

—A cambio de casarte con su nieta.

— ¡Estás de broma! —Los ojos oscuros de Ichigo lo miraron con incredulidad—. ¿En qué siglo estamos?

Sin mirarlo, su padre movió los papeles frente a él y respondió:

—Lamentablemente, ésas son las condiciones.

—No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —dijo Ichigo, petrificado, con expresión seria—. En ese caso, te diré que no hay nadie menos atractivo para mí como potencial consorte que un miembro de la familia Kuchiki.

Su padre se pasó la mano por detrás del cuello para aliviar la tensión.

—Tienes treinta y cuatro años, Ichigo. En algún momento te tienes que casar con alguien. A no ser que quieras pasarte la vida solo y sin hijos.

—Quiero tener hijos. Me apetece mucho. Es la esposa el problema. Lamentablemente, no encuentro una mujer con las cualidades que exijo. No deben existir.

Recordó a las últimas mujeres con las que había salido: una gimnasta, una bailarina… Ninguna había despertado su atención más de unas semanas.

—Bueno, si no puedes casarte por amor, entonces, ¿por qué no por razones de negocios? —Dijo su padre—. Si te casas con la chica, la empresa es nuestra.

— ¿Así de sencillo? —Preguntó Ichigo achicando los ojos—. No puede ser tan sencillo.

—Es un hombre viejo. La empresa tiene problemas. Kuchiki sabe que tú eres un brillante hombre de negocios. Con la boda protege a su nieta económicamente, si quiebra la empresa. Y sabe que contigo a la cabeza, la empresa se salvará. Es una oferta generosa.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Koga Kuchiki no es una persona que haga ofertas generosas.

—Ofrece un incentivo considerable por casarte con la chica.

—Yo necesito un incentivo considerable para casarme con una mujer a la que no he visto siquiera —dijo Ichigo, cavilando.

No podía comprender por qué Kuchiki le ofrecía la empresa. Ni por qué quería que se casara con su nieta.

—Es hora de dejar a un lado las sospechas y aprender a confiar. Kuchiki empezó ese negocio con mi padre y luego se lo arrebató. Dice que se arrepiente del pasado y que quiere enmendarlo antes de morirse.

— ¿Y tú lo crees?

—Nuestros abogados tienen un borrador del acuerdo. ¿Qué razón tendría para no creerlo?

—Que Koga Kuchiki es un egoísta malicioso que sólo actúa por interés propio —Ichigo se quitó la corbata de seda y la tiró encima de una silla. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas—. ¿Es que te tengo que recordar sus pecados contra nuestra familia?

—Es un hombre viejo. Quizás se esté arrepintiendo.

Ichigo echó atrás la cabeza y se rió maliciosamente.

— ¿Arrepentirse? Ese mal nacido no sabe siquiera el significado de esa palabra. Estoy tentado de seguir adelante con esto sólo para saber qué está tramando —Ichigo hizo señas discretamente a un empleado para que le llevase algo de beber mientras se desabrochaba los botones de arriba de la camisa. El calor en Atenas en julio era insoportable—. ¿Y por qué no puede conseguirse un marido su nieta? Kuchiki ha mantenido la existencia de la chica en silencio. Nadie sabe nada de ella. ¿Es fea o tiene alguna enfermedad que puedan heredar mis hijos?

—También serían sus hijos —señaló su padre—. Y tú no has sido capaz de encontrar esposa.

—No la he buscado. Y no quiero a una elegida por mi enemigo.

La idea casi le daba risa. La heredera de Kuchiki tenía que tener algún problema, si no, se habría casado hacía mucho tiempo, pensó.

—Estoy seguro de que es una chica encantadora —murmuró su padre.

Ichigo alzó una ceja en señal de burla.

—No lo creo. Si fuera guapa, Kuchiki no la habría tenido oculta, y la prensa la habría acosado como a mí. Al fin y al cabo, es una mujer joven extremadamente rica.

—La prensa te persigue porque les das motivos… Mientras que la heredera de Kuchiki ha estado en Inglaterra.

—Inglaterra tiene la prensa rosa más indiscreta del mundo —murmuró Ichigo frunciendo el ceño—. Si la han dejado en paz, será porque es un monstruo y no tiene personalidad.

—Evidentemente, lleva una vida discreta. No como tú. La chica estuvo en un internado inglés. Su madre era inglesa, si recuerdas.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —Ichigo acabó su copa, recordando—. También recuerdo que su madre murió cuando explotó nuestro barco. Junto con su marido, que era el hijo único de Koga Kuchiki.

Ichigo recordó a una criatura sin vida en sus brazos mientras la llevaba hasta la superficie… Caos, horror, sangre, gente gritando…

—La nieta perdió a sus padres y Kuchiki nos culpa por ello. ¿Y ahora quiere que me case con su nieta? Tendré que dormir con un arma debajo de la almohada, si acepto. Estoy sorprendido de que hayas aceptado su sugerencia con tanta ecuanimidad.

—Nosotros también perdimos familia en aquella explosión. Y el tiempo ha pasado. Es un hombre viejo.

—Es un hombre muy malo.

—Nosotros no fuimos responsables de la muerte de su hijo. Tal vez el tiempo le haya dado la oportunidad de reflexionar y ahora se dé cuenta —Isshin se pasó la mano por la frente, visiblemente afectado por los recuerdos—. Él quiere que su nieta tenga un marido griego. Desea volver a tener descendencia.

— ¿Y la chica? ¿Por qué iba a querer aceptar semejante matrimonio? Ella es la nieta de Koga Kuchiki. No creo que siéndolo tenga la estabilidad emocional que yo desearía en una esposa.

—Al menos, conócela. Siempre estás a tiempo de decir _«no»_.

Ichigo lo miró, pensativo. Era cierto que deseaba tener hijos. Y siempre había querido recuperar Industrias Kuchiki.

— ¿Qué consigue ella? Kuchiki consigue descendencia. Yo consigo nuestra empresa e hijos… ¿Y ella?

—Ichigo…

—Dime…

—El día de la boda vas a tener que ingresar dinero en su cuenta personal —su padre volvió a mirar los papeles—. Una sustancial suma. Y esa suma se repetirá todos los meses durante el matrimonio.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego Ichigo se rió forzadamente.

— ¿Dices en serio que la heredera de Kuchiki quiere dinero por casarse conmigo?

—La parte económica es una parte importante del acuerdo.

—La mujer es más rica que Midas —dijo Ichigo con temperamento mediterráneo—. Y no obstante, ¿quiere más?

Su padre carraspeó.

—Los términos del acuerdo son muy claros. Ella recibe dinero.

Ichigo caminó hacia el extremo de la terraza y miró la ciudad que tanto amaba.

—Ichigo…

—No sé por qué dudo —Ichigo se dio la vuelta con gesto de desprecio—. Todas las mujeres están interesadas en el dinero. El hecho de que ésta quiera más que la mayoría no cambia nada. Al menos, es sincera, algo que la honra. Como has dicho tú, éste es un negocio.

—La haces ver dura e interesada, pero, ¿por qué no te reservas el juicio? —Le dijo su padre—. Cualquier pariente de Koga va a estar acostumbrado al dinero y un estilo de vida extravagante. Su requerimiento de fondos tal vez no tenga nada que ver con su carácter. Ella podría ser dulce.

Ichigo hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Las chicas dulces no piden grandes sumas de dinero de futuros esposos. Y si ella es una Kuchiki seguramente tenga cuernos y cola, como todos los demonios…

—Ichigo…

—Como tú, yo quiero recuperar la empresa, así que la veré porque estoy intrigado. Pero no te prometo nada —le dijo Ichigo, dejando su copa vacía sobre la mesa—. Si ella será la madre de mis hijos, por lo menos no tendrá que darme dolor de estómago verla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No hablarás. Y tienes que mantener esos ojos relampagueantes fijos en el suelo. Tienes que ser dócil y obediente, como una buena chica griega. Si mantienes la boca cerrada hasta la boda, todo irá bien. Para entonces será demasiado tarde para que Kurosaki cambie de parecer —dijo Koga Kuchiki mirando a Rukia mientras el helicóptero se dirigía a la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, Rukia se relajó. Aquel océano inmenso debajo de ellos le daba miedo. Siempre le había tenido miedo al agua. Y todavía le costaba creer que hubiera aceptado aquel encuentro.

— ¿Y qué pasa si él se entera de que no puedo tener hijos?

Si su abuelo había descubierto que el accidente que había tenido de pequeña le impedía tener hijos, ¿cómo podía estar segura de que Ichigo no se hubiera enterado de lo mismo?

—No lo sabe. Ni siquiera conocía de tu existencia hasta ahora. No lo sabrá hasta que esté casado contigo —sonrió cínicamente Koga.

Rukia se encogió de repugnancia. Todo aquello era repugnante.

Pero, ¿estaba tan mal hacer aquello? Después de todo, Ichigo Kurosaki y toda su familia eran tan corruptos como su abuelo. Y dada su falta de interés en el compromiso con una mujer, no debía tener interés en ser padre. Y de serlo, sería un padre terrible. Dar un hijo a un hombre semejante sería injusto. Tal vez fuera mejor para ambas familias que la línea hereditaria se truncase. Así se enterrarían sus disputas con ellos.

Y ambas familias estaban en deuda con ella. Entre las dos eran responsables del accidente que había hundido a su familia. Era hora de que pagasen.

El día de su boda Kurosaki ingresaría una suma de dinero que se repetiría todos los meses. Y su madre recibiría la operación que tanto necesitaba. Se terminarían sus preocupaciones; el tener tres trabajos y la angustia de que el dinero no alcanzase.

Siempre y cuando Kurosaki no descubriese que su madre estaba viva. Porque entonces él se daría cuenta de que su abuelo no sentía el más mínimo cariño por ella, y empezaría a sospechar de aquel acuerdo.

Rukia se detuvo en la puerta del helicóptero, sofocada por el aire caliente que le llegó. Sintió la tentación de preguntarle a su abuelo cómo era que siendo medio griega era incapaz de soportar el calor. Pero en aquellos días había aprendido que la mejor manera de manejar la relación con su abuelo era permanecer callada.

—Y recuerda: ahora eres una Kuchiki.

—Pero tú no permitiste que mi madre usara ese nombre. Y ahora, cuando te viene bien, esperas que yo lo use.

—Kurosaki va a casarse contigo porque eres una Kuchiki —le recordó su abuelo con una sonrisa desagradable—. Si supiera que eres una don nadie, ni se acercaría a ti. Y deja de tirar de ese vestido.

Rukia apretó los dientes y soltó el bajo de la prenda.

—Es indecente. Apenas cubre nada.

—Precisamente. Kurosaki querrá saber lo que está comprando. Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho. Kurosaki tiene un cerebro tan afilado como una cuchilla, pero es un griego de sangre caliente. Una sola mirada a ese vestido le hará olvidar los negocios, te lo aseguro. Llévalo puesto como si te vistieras siempre así. No menciones la existencia de tu madre. No digas por qué necesitas el dinero.

—El querrá saber por qué me voy a casar con él.

—Ichigo Kurosaki tiene un ego tan grande como Grecia. Y las mujeres, por alguna razón insondable, no lo dejan en paz. Probablemente porque es rico y atractivo, y las mujeres suelen ser demasiado estúpidas como para resistirse a esa combinación —su abuelo hizo un gesto de desprecio—. Se pensará que eres una más de sus admiradoras que quiere acceso a sus millones.

Rukia se estremeció. Ichigo Kurosaki debía ser terriblemente arrogante. Ser considerada tan cabeza hueca como para valorar a un hombre por su aspecto y su cartera le parecía un insulto.

—No creo…

— ¡Muy bien! —Exclamó su abuelo—. No quiero que pienses. Y él tampoco. No se te pide que pienses. Sólo se te pide que te acuestes con él cuando él lo desee. Y si te lo pregunta, simplemente le dices que deseas este matrimonio porque es uno de los solteros más cotizados del mundo y tú quieres volver a descubrir tus raíces griegas. E intenta no quemarlo con esa mirada que tienes. Un griego no quiere confrontación en su cama de matrimonio.

Rukia sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. _« ¿Cama de matrimonio?»_, resonó en su cabeza. Hasta entonces no había pensado en las implicaciones más profundas de su matrimonio. Luego recordó lo que se decía de él. Si los medios no se equivocaban, tenía como tres queridas a la vez. No creía que tuviera ganas de compartir la cama con ella, dada su falta de interés en el compromiso. Y a ella le parecía muy bien. Siempre que depositase la suma de dinero en su cuenta todos los meses.

Si no hubiera sido porque su abuelo la hizo salir del helicóptero, se habría echado atrás y le habría pedido desesperadamente al piloto que la llevase de regreso.

Una figura borrosa parecía observarla desde la distancia. Y ella de pronto se sintió abrumada por la situación.

Con paso inseguro, tanto por aquella sensación terrorífica como por los tacones que había sido obligada a ponerse, avanzó por la plataforma.

Se tambaleó, y de no haber sido por unos brazos poderosos que la sujetaron, se habría caído.

Incómoda por la situación y en estado de shock, Rukia dio las gracias. Aferrada a unos bíceps firmes, intentó recuperar el equilibrio. Vio una cara morena delante de ella, y por un momento, fijó su mirada en los ojos ámbar de aquel hombre. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, un calor en la pelvis. Y sintió que se ponía roja.

— ¿Señorita Kuchiki?

Rukia tardó un momento en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, puesto que aquel apellido hasta entonces le era poco familiar.

— ¡Ponte de pie, muchacha! —El tono impaciente de su abuelo sobresaltó sus pensamientos—. A los hombres no les gusta que una mujer se quede agarrada a él. ¡Y por el amor de Dios, habla cuando se dirigen a ti! ¿De qué te ha servido esa educación tan cara que has recibido si no eres capaz de formar una sola oración?

Rukia se sintió acalorada y humillada. Recuperó el equilibrio y echó una mirada a su rescatador.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No hace falta que se disculpe —dijo Ichigo con tono frío y medido.

Pero la mirada que le dedicó a su abuelo la hizo estremecer.

—Torpe… —su abuelo la miró impacientemente—. Aunque parezca mentira, cuando quiere, mi nieta sabe caminar. Pero como todas las mujeres, tiene la cabeza vacía.

Rukia bajó la mirada para no mostrar la rabia que sentía.

Tenía que olvidarse del odio a su abuelo, a la familia Kurosaki, y de todo. Lo único que importaba era que Ichigo Kurosaki se casara con ella.

Fuese como fuese, tenía que salvar a su madre.

* * *

><p>Bueno gracias a los que me apoyaron en Chantaje a una esposa hasta el final y espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo del mi nuevo fic.<p>

Viva al ichiruki

Nos leemos pronto bye bye


	2. El acuerdo

ENAMORADA DE SU MARIDO

N/a: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino que son de Tite-sama.

N/a: La historia es una adaptación de Sarah Morgan.

Nota: Aquí Rukia tiene el cabellos hasta la mitad del cuerpo si saben a qué me refiero ¿no? que le cubre hasta el pecho espero que si me entienden.

* * *

><p><span>Cap.2 El acuerdo.<span>

Era deslumbrante, pensó Ichigo mirando su cabello azabache caer como la seda, e impresionado por sus ojos violeta y la perfección de su cara. Bajó la mirada y descubrió un cuerpo igualmente perfecto, apenas tapado por un vestido. Piernas largas, pechos perfectamente redondos y en su lugar…

Evidentemente la heredera de los Kuchiki sabía lo que tenía que mostrar, lo que estaba en venta. Aunque se vendía por un precio muy alto, reflexionó cínicamente Ichigo.

La lascivia, primitiva y básica, se apoderó de él, sorprendiéndolo con su fuerza. Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres bellas, pero aquella chica definitivamente lo impresionaba.

De pronto, el acuerdo tenía otra dimensión. Ciertamente, tener a la nieta de Kuchiki en su cama no sería un sacrificio.

Acostumbrado a la admiración y coqueteo de las mujeres, Ichigo se relajó, seguro del efecto que podía causar en ella.

Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que la nieta de Koga no parecía interesada en lo que pensara de ella. La muchacha tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, y las manos apretadas.

¿Estaría asustada? ¿Enfadada?

La mirada de Ichigo se deslizó hacia la expresión de su abuelo. Aquel hombre era un chulo y un indeseable. Y en aquel momento el objeto de su ira era la chica. Sin saber por qué Ichigo deseó darle un puñetazo.

¿La estaría obligando a casarse?, se preguntó.

Pero se estaba precipitando en su juicio. Al fin y al cabo, era un hecho que la chica había heredado la codicia de su abuelo. Si no, ¿por qué iba a pedir una suma de dinero semejante todos los meses, cuando era la dueña de una incalculable fortuna? Y no podía atribuir ese detalle del acuerdo a su abuelo, porque ella era la única beneficiaría del dinero.

Irritado por toda la situación, Ichigo trató de abrir el diálogo.

— ¿Su viaje ha sido bueno, señorita Kuchiki?

La mujer no reaccionó al oír su nombre. ¿Preferiría la informalidad?, pensó Ichigo.

— ¿Rukia? —dijo.

— ¿Sí? —respondió ella.

—Te he preguntado si el viaje ha sido bueno —sonrió él seductoramente.

Pero ella no lo vio, porque volvió a mirar el suelo.

—Ha sido bueno, gracias —respondió.

Ichigo notó su respiración agitada, y pensó que estaba bajo una inmensa presión.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era apartarla de la presencia de su abuelo.

—Caminemos juntos mientras los abogados discuten los detalles. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Ella se queda conmigo —dijo Koga a la defensiva.

— ¿El matrimonio propuesto tendrá lugar entre dos o tres personas? —Preguntó Ichigo alzando una ceja—. ¿Piensas estar presente en nuestra noche de bodas? —se dirigió a Koga.

La chica pareció sorprendida por aquella pregunta. Pero él la ignoró.

—Si conocieras mi reputación, preferirías no pelear conmigo, Kurosaki.

—Nunca me ha asustado una pelea —sonrió Ichigo haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia en la mirada de su padre—. Y si conocieras mi reputación, sabrías que mantengo en privado mis relaciones personales. Nunca me han gustado los grupos.

—Muy bien —respondió Koga, conteniendo la furia—. No estaría mal que mi nieta conozca su nuevo hogar.

Koga iba demasiado deprisa, pensó Ichigo. Pero la exclamación horrorizada de la chica lo distrajo de su respuesta a su abuelo.

— ¿Mi nuevo hogar? ¿Éste va a ser nuestro hogar? ¿Quieres que viva aquí? —preguntó Rukia.

Ichigo ocultó su irritación. Todas las mujeres con las que había salido se pasaban la vida de compras. Y aquélla no parecía diferente. Por lo que casi nunca las llevaba a la isla. No debería sorprenderlo la reacción de su futura esposa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría hacer una mujer con una suma tan sustanciosa de dinero si no tenía acceso a boutiques de diseño?

Ichigo achicó los ojos con desconfianza. Presentía que aquel acuerdo tenía algo raro. ¿Por qué la heredera del hombre más rico del planeta iba a querer casarse por dinero?

Miró a su abuelo. Recordó su fama de tacaño. Probablemente le restringiera los gastos. Seguramente por ello quería otra fuente de ingresos. Conocía a montones de mujeres para las que casarse con un hombre rico era una carrera. Si su abuelo no le daba todo lo que quería, tenía que buscarse otro hombre que pagase sus facturas. Y por el horror que había manifestado ante la idea de vivir alejada de las tiendas, esas facturas serían grandes.

Sintió una punzada de desprecio, pero la ignoró. No comprendía por qué se sorprendía de la codicia de aquella mujer.

—También tengo casas en Atenas, París y Nueva York. Así que si te preocupa no poder hacer uso de mi tarjeta de crédito, puedes quedarte tranquila.

La chica tenía los ojos fijos en el mar y no pareció escucharlo. Ichigo reprimió su irritación. ¿Por qué diablos aquella mujer no decía nada?

Poco acostumbrado a que las mujeres no tuvieran interés en él, decidió estar con ella a solas cuanto antes.

— ¿No te gusta la isla? —preguntó en tono de conversación trivial.

—Hay mucho mar.

Definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba Ichigo.

—Es lo que ocurre si vives en una isla. Todas las habitaciones de mi mansión dan al mar o a la piscina.

Lo volvió a decepcionar su reacción. Se puso totalmente pálida.

—Mi nieta está un poco mareada después del viaje —señaló su abuelo.

Ichigo volvió a sentirse irritado por la intervención del hombre. ¿Nunca la dejaría hablar por sí misma? Si había sido educada en Inglaterra, estaría acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—Llevaré a la señorita Kuchiki a ver la isla mientras vosotros empezáis la reunión… No tardaré en estar con vosotros —dijo Ichigo, sabiendo que sin su firma no podrían cerrar el acuerdo.

Koga Kuchiki miró el reloj y respondió:

—Tengo que estar en Atenas dentro de dos horas. Quiero que se firme el acuerdo antes de irme.

Ichigo lo miró. ¿Por qué el viejo tenía tanta prisa?

Era evidente que tramaba algo.

Rukia miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella. No se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado. Era alto, peculiar cabello anaranjado, de hombros anchos y ojos negros. Tenía una cara agradable. Era muy atractivo. Y se conducía como si ni aquélla ni ninguna situación le dieran inseguridad. Su autoridad era evidente.

Era imposible que aquello funcionase. Un hombre tan atractivo y poderoso jamás estaría a su alcance. Y era humillante saber que si su abuelo no le hubiera ofrecido aquel _«incentivo»_ y no la hubiera vestido con aquella ropa ni se habría molestado en mirarla.

La idea de estar a solas con él la aterraba. ¿De qué podían hablar? ¿Qué tenían en común? Nada.

Y para peor, era evidente que él amaba el mar.

Rukia miró el mar y de pronto la asaltaron los recuerdos. La fuerza de la explosión, los gritos de horror de los heridos y el agua helada que la había enterrado en una oscuridad tan aterradora que su recuerdo aún le impedía dormirse por la noche. Y luego recordó la imagen de un hombre moreno y fuerte, levantándola en brazos, salvándola.

De pronto, el precio de ayudar a su madre le pareció demasiado alto. Tendría que vivir rodeada de mar, algo que la aterraba. Con un hombre al que despreciaba.

Pero tenía que olvidarse de todo. Menos de la razón que la había llevado hasta allí.

Sabía perfectamente por qué su abuelo le había dado a la familia Kurosaki un plazo de dos horas. Tenía miedo de que, si la dejaba sola, hiciera algo que pudiera hacer que Ichigo decidiera no casarse con ella.

Y tenía razón. Ella era tan distinta de las mujeres a las que él estaría acostumbrado, que ni siquiera sabía caminar bien con tacones.

—Por lo que sé, no hay barrera lingüística alguna entre nosotros —dijo Ichigo mirándola—. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, no has pronunciado apenas una palabra, ni me has dirigido una mirada.

Evidentemente, había herido su ego, pensó Rukia. Al parecer, era lo único que le importaba. Que cayera a sus pies como las otras mujeres de cabeza hueca con las que se relacionaba. Ichigo se merecía todo aquello.

—Debes perdonarme —dijo ella—. Yo… Esta situación es un poco difícil para mí…

—Para mí también —dijo él—. Y no es de extrañar, dadas las circunstancias. No todos los días se casa uno con alguien a quien apenas conoce. Pero este matrimonio va a ser muy difícil si no te dignas a hablar conmigo.

Ella lo miró.

— ¿Se supone que debo hablar con sinceridad?

— ¿Y por qué crees que me he deshecho de tu abuelo?

Ella casi sonrió al recordar cómo él había menospreciado a su abuelo. Ichigo no era un cobarde al menos. De hecho era la primera persona que conocía que no se sentía intimidado por su abuelo, algo a su favor.

—Mi abuelo tiene miedo de que diga algo inapropiado. Él quiere fervientemente que se firme el acuerdo.

— ¿Y tú, señorita Kuchiki? ¿Cuánto deseas este acuerdo?

Ella se volvió a sentir ajena a aquel nombre. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por contestar.

—Quiero casarme contigo, si es eso lo que preguntas —ella alzó la barbilla.

Él la miró cínicamente.

—No me dirás que has estado enamorada de mí toda tu vida, ¿no? ¿Qué has estado soñando con este momento desde que has nacido? —Él le señaló un camino que iba a la playa—. Caminemos un rato.

Ella siguió su mirada. El mar se extendía a lo lejos, como un monstruo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?

— ¿Quieres que conversemos en el helipuerto? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

Ella se puso roja.

—No veo por qué tenemos que bajar hacia el mar…

—Me niego a tener una conversación contigo con tus guardaespaldas en el fondo del paisaje.

_« ¿Guardaespaldas?»_, pensó ella.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquellos tres hombres hasta aquel momento, aunque debían haber estado en el helicóptero.

—Oh… Trabajan para mi abuelo.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Como heredera de Kuchiki tienes que tener protección.

Rukia casi se rió. ¿Quién querría proteger a una pobre desgraciada sin un céntimo, a una pobre infeliz que se mataba a trabajar? Pero evidentemente, él no sabía nada de su vida real.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó mirando a dos hombres que había cerca.

—Me temo que los miembros de mi seguridad también están alerta. Digamos que el aterrizaje de Kuchiki en la isla crea cierta inquietud.

Ella miró su espalda ancha y se preguntó por qué necesitaría protección. Para ser un hombre de negocios, era muy atlético. Quizás se debiera a las horas dedicadas al ejercicio en la cama con mujeres.

—Mi abuelo crea tensión donde quiera que va —dijo ella sin pensar. Luego se dio cuenta y agregó—: Quiero decir…

—No sientas que tienes que excusarte conmigo. Tu abuelo es un hombre muy temido. Es parte de la fama que se ha hecho. Dirige a través del miedo.

Pero, ¿no tenía Ichigo la misma fama?

Rukia miró a los guardaespaldas, se estremeció y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Caminemos por la playa —se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos que su abuelo había insistido en que llevase puestos—. Los zapatos de tacón no son para caminar por la arena —ella notó una mirada de asombro en él y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se había equivocado.

Seguramente las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado treparían montañas con tacones de aguja.

—Me gusta sentir la arena en los pies —improvisó Rukia, maldiciéndose por su torpeza.

—Ten cuidado de no cortarte en las rocas —dijo él extendiendo la mano y dándosela—. Esos zapatos son deslumbrantes y te hacen unas piernas muy bonitas. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que son más apropiados para un club nocturno. Conozco unos cuantos, así que te prometo que tendrás oportunidad de usarlos.

Rukia lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Qué pensaría él si le dijera que jamás había estado en uno?, pensó.

¿Si se enteraba de que sus trabajos rara vez le dejaban una noche libre para esas indulgencias?

—Entonces, si no confías en mi abuelo, ¿por qué lo has invitado a tu isla? —ella quiso cambiar de tema.

Habían pasado la roca, pero él la seguía llevando de la mano.

—Este acuerdo es importante para mí por varias razones —la miró, pensativo—. Supongo que no pretenderás hacerme creer que no sabes nada acerca de la enemistad que existe entre nuestras familias, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sé de esa enemistad.

_«Mi padre murió en el barco de tu padre. Mi madre y yo sufrimos heridas»_, pensó Rukia. Pero intentó controlar sus emociones.

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que, aunque mi abuelo quiera que lo haga, no estoy dispuesta a entrar en ningún juego. No puedo fingir algo que no siento —dijo ella fríamente—. Yo no coqueteo y me niego a fingir que este matrimonio es más que un acuerdo de negocios entre dos partes. Ambos conseguimos algo que queremos.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente, señorita Kuchiki?

—Dinero —dijo escuetamente—. Yo consigo dinero.

—Sin rodeos. Tú eres el único familiar del hombre más rico del planeta, pero quieres más —dijo Ichigo—. Lo que probablemente te convierta en la persona más avariciosa del mundo. Dime, Rukia, ¿cuánto dinero es suficiente para ti?

Estaban en la playa; Rukia de espaldas al mar que brillaba con el calor del verano, estaba mirando a Ichigo.

—Dada tu fortuna, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Tú ya tienes una empresa que consigue ganancias millonarias. Y no obstante quieres lo que pertenece a mi abuelo…

—Exacto. Pero yo no voy a llegar a tanto como tú para lograrlo. Estás dispuesta a atarte a tu peor enemigo por dinero. A un nombre al que odias claramente.

Ella se sobresaltó. Evidentemente, había mostrado demasiado sus sentimientos.

—Yo no he dicho eso…

—No hace falta que lo digas. Es evidente por el brillo de tus ojos, por el modo en que te refrenas y por todas las cosas que no dices.

Rukia apenas podía respirar. Su abuelo le había advertido que aquel hombre era muy listo, y ella no le había hecho caso. Había pensado que todo era parte de su plan. Pero tenía razón. Ichigo era listo, peligroso, y un oponente de la talla de su abuelo.

—No te odio —mintió ella.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Te advierto que prefiero la sinceridad, aunque sea desagradable. Acabas de admitir que estás dispuesta a casarte con un hombre que odias por dinero. Entonces, ¿qué clase de persona eres?

Ella tuvo que controlarse. ¡Si hubiera sabido él para qué necesitaba el dinero, no la habría juzgado tan ligeramente!

Ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Digamos que estoy más que satisfecha con la parte económica de este acuerdo.

Su acusación era tan injusta, que por un momento estuvo tentada de revelar la verdad. Y si Ichigo se enteraba de lo poco que la apreciaba su abuelo se daría cuenta de que había un motivo más siniestro por detrás de aquel acuerdo.

Ichigo había intuido que su abuelo perseguía la venganza.

—Bueno, tú estás dispuesto a casarte con la nieta de tu peor enemigo sólo para conseguir su empresa… Así que, ¿qué clase de persona eres?

—Lo suficientemente rica como para poder comprarte —respondió fríamente mientras la miraba—. Tu opinión de mí es tan baja como la mía sobre ti, lo que nos hace tal para cual. Será un cambio agradable no tener que seducir a una mujer cuando vuelva a casa cansado de un día de trabajo en la oficina. Quizás me siente bien el matrimonio, después de todo.

—No podrías seducirme aun si lo intentases —dijo ella, furiosa por su arrogancia—. Y para tu información, no estoy ni remotamente interesada en conocer tus asombrosas técnicas en la cama. Eso no tiene nada que ver con este matrimonio.

— ¿No? —él sonrió y se acercó más a Rukia.

Ella sintió la irradiación del calor de su cuerpo. Y se preguntó cómo haría para aguantar vivir en Grecia. La atmósfera era tan opresiva que ella apenas podía respirar.

—Éste es un acuerdo de negocios —le recordó ella, y vio el brillo en los ojos de Ichigo.

—Un acuerdo de negocios… —repitió él—. Dime… ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los niños, señorita Kuchiki?

Ella sintió que el calor aumentaba. Se puso colorada de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Una pregunta muy sensata —respondió él—. Dado que la concepción de un bebé está precedida generalmente de actividad sexual, con o sin asombrosas técnicas en la cama, dime, ¿incluye tu acuerdo de negocios la actividad sexual?

En estado de shock por el tono íntimo de su voz, y la dirección repentina que había tomado la conversación, Rukia abrió los ojos y exclamó:

—Yo… Yo no…

— ¿No? —La miró con dureza—. Sin embargo de eso se trata este acuerdo. Dime, señorita Kuchiki, ¿cómo ves exactamente este _«acuerdo de negocios»_? ¿Piensas traer el maletín a mi cama?

Ella respiró profundamente al asaltarla todo tipo de imágenes.

Ella se había convencido de que aquello podía ser un acuerdo claro y directo, en el que él podría vivir su vida y ella la suya. La idea de la relación sexual había pasado por su cabeza brevemente, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera la noción de sexo con un hombre al que no conocía había sido algo abstracto. Irreal.

Pero cara a cara no había nada irreal en Ichigo Kurosaki. Era un hombre que irradiaba poder sexual. Y el acuerdo sexual ya no lo vio claro.

Por un momento se olvidó del mar y de su abuelo y se concentró en la realidad de meterse entre las sábanas con aquel hombre griego de sangre caliente.

—Un maletín, no. Pero no nos involucraremos emocionalmente. Tendré sexo contigo porque eso es lo que pide el contrato, pero no dice nada de que tenga que disfrutar de la experiencia —ella lo miró—. Y está bien así —agregó, como si tuviera miedo de que él agregase su disfrute a la lista del acuerdo.

— ¿Tendrás sexo conmigo? —Ichigo la miró, fascinado.

Rukia cerró los ojos. El problema era que él estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres que esperaban ser seducidas, mientras que ella no lo esperaba. Nunca había estado interesada en el sexo. Cuando había descubierto que no podía tener hijos había enterrado esa parte de ella. Y ya no le importaba. Los pocos besos que había intercambiado en la adolescencia la habían convencido de que no valía la pena.

Rukia suspiró y dijo:

—Oye… No es algo personal —quiso salvar su ego, por si él lo había visto herido—. Esto no es algo personal. Simplemente no tendremos ese tipo de matrimonio. Y está bien. Lo digo en serio… Es así como lo quiero.

—Claramente, siempre has tenido relaciones sexuales malísimas.

Ella se puso colorada y desvió la mirada, para recuperar el control.

Tal vez debiera decirle en aquel momento que jamás había tenido una relación sexual, pero era muy violento mostrarle que a los veintidós años era aún virgen. Cuando llegase el momento, intentaría disimular su falta de experiencia.

—Así que estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo y tener relaciones sexuales de negocios… Interesante privilegio… Debo admitir que es algo nuevo para mí. He de decir que jamás había tenido que pagar por sexo.

—Por supuesto. Las mujeres andan a tu alrededor esperando que te gastes tu dinero en ellas y a cambio fingen que te encuentran atractivo… Si eso no es pagar por sexo… Y en este caso no estás pagando por sexo, estás pagando por la empresa de mi abuelo.

Ichigo se quedó perplejo al escuchar aquella interpretación sobre su vida amorosa. Y ella hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco al verlo. ¡Su ego era inmenso! Evidentemente pensaba que las mujeres estaban con él porque era irresistible.

—Eres un hombre rico, Ichigo —dijo ella, usando su nombre de pila como él usaba el suyo—. No me digas que soy la primera mujer interesada en tu dinero…

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Digamos que eres la primera mujer terriblemente rica interesada en él. Y me pregunto por qué.

—A lo mejor es que me gusta derrochar el dinero —respondió Rukia.

Casi se rió al escucharse. La verdad era que no habría sabido cómo gastar el dinero si lo hubiera tenido. Había vivido toda la vida economizando, y para ella era algo tan natural como respirar. El vestido que llevaba era la primera prenda nueva que se ponía desde hacía años, y había sido porque su abuelo se había puesto furioso al verla con su vaquero y había ordenado que le llevasen tres vestidos. Pero aun así no la habían dejado elegir el que más le gustaba, sino el que mostraba más.

—Me parece que mi sinceridad te ofende —dijo ella—. Pero quizás pueda recordarte que tú mismo entras en este matrimonio por cuestiones de negocios. ¿Por qué otro motivo ibas a sacrificar tu soltería por una vida de hombre casado?

— ¿Y quién dice que eso sea sacrificar mi vida de soltero? Te advierto que tengo una energía sexual muy potente. Como nuestra vida sexual va a ser claramente muy aburrida, tendré que buscar diversión en otra parte. Pero estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio por recuperar Industrias Kuchiki, la empresa que tu abuelo le robó a mi familia.

—No sé de qué hablas. Industrias Kuchiki pertenece a mi abuelo y siempre ha sido así.

—No es verdad. Y si esperas que me crea que no sabes la historia del enfrentamiento entre nuestras familias, realmente me subestimas. Si querías sinceridad, seamos sinceros.

Ella tragó saliva. No lo subestimaba. Simplemente estaba sorprendida por aquella noticia.

— ¿Quieres decir que nuestros abuelos eran socios?

— ¿Quieres hacerme creer que no lo sabías? —respondió él achicando los ojos.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Mi abuelo se niega a hablar de negocios con las mujeres —y no mentía.

Su abuelo despreciaba a las mujeres, sobre todo a las mujeres inglesas. Era la razón por la que había desheredado a su madre y a ella.

—He oído rumores, pero nada concreto —insistió Rukia—. ¿Quieres decir que mi abuelo le arrebató el negocio a tu abuelo?

—Así empezó la disputa —Ichigo la miró—. Él mintió y engañó hasta que mi abuelo tuvo que darle la empresa a él. Así que ya ves, Rukia. Quiero casarme contigo para recuperar lo que es mío por derecho. Y así se termina esta historia.

Rukia lo miró, estupefacta.

¿Qué diría Ichigo si supiera la verdad? Que la historia no había terminado.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció espero que bien. Bueno pos agradezco a todos por que el fic se ve que esta marchando muy bien y eso me anima mucho.<p>

_Proximo capitulo:_

_—Podrías intentar parecer una novia excitada en lugar de alguien a quien se ha llevado a la tortura, ¿no crees? —Le dijo Ichigo—. Esto es lo que querías, después de todo. Te has hecho multimillonaria. Sonríe._

_..._

_—Yo no esperaba todo esto…_

_—Se llama boda —le dijo Ichigo, sonriendo a una mujer deslumbrante que lo había mirado—. Y es una de las cosas por las que has firmado el acuerdo. Disfrútala. Cuesta mucho dinero._

_..._

_—Es hora de que te empieces a ganar ese dinero. Se supone que tenemos que bailar._

_— ¿Bailar? ¿Tú y yo?_

_—El novio y la novia deben bailar, según la tradición._

_Sin darle tiempo a discutir, tiró de ella hacia él y le sonrió._

_Ella se sorprendió de aquel gesto._

_—Es hora de que le demos al público lo que ha estado esperando, pethi mou._

**Agradecimientos: Astalina; fsrm ;diana carolina ; binipry; .1; nessie black 10 Frany H.Q; karito; Fer**

** y como no al grupo de facebook "Mis Fics Ichiruki"**

Viva al Ichiruki

Nos leemos pronto bye bye


	3. La boda

ENAMORADA DE SU MARIDO

N/a: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino que son de Tite-sama.

N/a: La historia es una adaptación de Sarah Morgan.

**Y aquí estoy una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo y ya llego el día de la boda que creen que pasara pues queden sen leyendo y averiguenlo.**

* * *

><p><span>Cap.3 La boda.<span>

Pálida y sintiéndose muy desgraciada, Rukia temblaba vestida de novia. No se sentía como una novia.

A pesar de la alianza que llevaba en el dedo, todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello.

Hacía sólo quince días desde que lo había visto en la isla. Y desde entonces había habido una actividad frenética. Abogados trabajando día y noche, papeles firmados, organización de la boda del siglo.

Para Rukia la ceremonia había sido una pesadilla. No había imaginado la atracción que aquel evento sería para la prensa, que siempre habían estado fascinados por Ichigo Kurosaki. Y el hecho de que se hubiera casado con la nieta de su enemigo había sido una noticia bomba. Los flashes no habían dejado de brillar, pidiéndole una mirada, una sonrisa, así todo el tiempo.

La presencia de su abuelo en la boda había despertado mucho interés, puesto que éste no solía aparecer en público. Y todos querían ver el encuentro entre Kurosaki y Kuchiki.

Rukia no quería despertar el interés de la prensa, y no había levantado la vista del suelo. No quería que los periodistas empezaran a hurgar en su vida. No quería que nada impidiese aquella boda y la operación de su madre.

Se había puesto el vestido de novia que su abuelo le había dado y había intentado representar el papel de heredera de Kuchiki, algo nuevo para ella.

Cuando tomó consciencia de que estaban casados, sintió un gran alivio.

Varias veces había pensado que aquélla no era una boda como debía ser. Pero ella no había tenido expectativas de boda, así que tampoco se había sentido decepcionada.

—Podrías intentar parecer una novia excitada en lugar de alguien a quien se ha llevado a la tortura, ¿no crees? —Le dijo Ichigo—. Esto es lo que querías, después de todo. Te has hecho multimillonaria. Sonríe.

Rukia agarró la copa que le ofreció el camarero, agradecida, y bebió. Su desprecio por Ichigo Kurosaki aumentaba cada vez más. Era frío, horrible. Ella al menos se sentía incómoda con la situación. Pero a él no parecía importarle que ni siquiera se gustasen.

De acuerdo, ella se casaba por dinero. Pero lo hacía porque estaba desesperada, no como él. Ichigo ya tenía una empresa. ¡Era asquerosamente avaricioso por querer dos!

Era como su abuelo. Rico, exitoso, codicioso.

Decidió que una copa de champán podría ayudarla. No solía beber alcohol. Pero necesitaba adormecer los sentidos para soportar aquello.

—Yo no esperaba todo esto…

—Se llama boda —le dijo Ichigo, sonriendo a una mujer deslumbrante que lo había mirado—. Y es una de las cosas por las que has firmado el acuerdo. Disfrútala. Cuesta mucho dinero.

El dinero. Hacía bien Ichigo en recordárselo.

Rukia tomó otro sorbo de champán. Lo que tenía que hacer era recordar el dinero. Nada más. No importaba que se sintiera la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Lo que importaba era que por fin, su querida madre recibiría el tratamiento que necesitaba.

Rukia miró al hombre que tenía a su lado. Estaba relajado, como si todos los días se casara con una extraña. Era el tipo de hombre por el que se morían las mujeres. Sofisticado, caprichoso, y tan terriblemente rico que jamás comprendería lo que podría sentirse siendo pobre. Lo que era necesitar tan desesperadamente el dinero como para hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

El traje le quedaba perfecto, resaltando sus anchos hombros, su complexión atlética. Y se movía con la seguridad de alguien que ha vivido con cubertería de plata toda la vida.

No había vivido nunca la pobreza ni la dureza de la vida.

¿Cómo iba a poder comprender lo que la había llevado a aquel momento?

De pronto sintió miedo de que se arrepintiese de su acuerdo y no le diera el dinero. Debía haber ido al banco, pensó.

Lo miró y preguntó:

— ¿Han transferido el dinero a mi cuenta? —en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió.

—Me extraña que no te hayas ido de la fiesta para empezar a gastarlo…

Rukia se relajó, y se dijo que la opinión de Ichigo no debía importarle. No estaba en posición de criticarla por querer dinero.

Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Sólo eso valía más que lo que ella gastaba en todo un año.

— ¿Y la empresa de mi abuelo?

—Ahora me pertenece, junto con una gran cantidad de deudas y problemas con la plantilla. Así que estaré muy ocupado arreglando sus problemas en el futuro. Me temo que eso demorará nuestra luna de miel, _pethi mou_.

_« ¿Luna de miel?»_, pensó Rukia. Lo miró.

—No… No pensaba que tendríamos una luna de miel…

—Los amantes tienen luna de miel. Y se supone que nosotros lo somos. Pero de momento, no tengo tiempo para una esposa. Así que no habrá luna de miel.

Rukia respiró, aliviada. Una luna de miel habría sido insoportable.

Con suerte, Ichigo estaría tan ocupado que no tendría tiempo para ella y podrían llevar vidas separadas.

Rukia miró el jardín que era escenario del banquete, observando el glamour y el lujo. Habían venido invitados de todo el mundo para asistir a la boda de Ichigo Kurosaki, y adonde mirase había mujeres ricas y elegantes, y hombres poderosos y seguros.

¿Se notaría que ella no pertenecía a ese círculo a pesar de ser la esposa de Kurosaki y la nieta de Kuchiki? ¿Qué no tenía un céntimo? ¿Qué trabajaba de camarera para ganar dinero extra?

Pero ahora tenía dinero, se recordó, llevándose la copa a los labios. Gracias a su marido ahora era una mujer muy rica. En los papeles. En la realidad el dinero ya estaba gastado. Había firmado un acuerdo con el banco de manera que el dinero era transferido inmediatamente para pagar los gastos médicos de su madre.

—Me pregunto qué estás planeando —le dijo Ichigo—. Tienes aspecto de mujer que está tramando algo.

—Yo… No… no estoy tramando nada.

— ¿No? Entonces serás la primera mujer que no lo hace.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ichigo levantó una mano y le quitó una horquilla del cabello.

Ella exclamó al ver que su pelo caía suelto sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—He pagado por ti. Y has sido muy cara, _ágape mou_. Por lo tanto tengo derecho a usarte como quiera.

Rukia casi se atraganta de rabia.

—Tú no eres mi dueño…

—Oh, sí, lo soy. Soy tu dueño, Rukia. De cada una de tus partes. Soy el dueño de tu pelo sedoso y de esos ojos increíbles que casi me convencen de que eres inocente aunque sé que eres una mujer codiciosa. Soy dueño de ese cuerpo fabuloso que debes haber usado en numerosas ocasiones para convencer a los hombres de que gastasen su dinero en ti. Soy dueño de todo, Rukia. El acuerdo que firmamos ha sido una compra por mi parte.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Me haces sentir una… una…

— ¿Una prostituta? Supongo que es difícil ver la diferencia, pero tú estás satisfecha con la carrera que has elegido, ¿y quién puede culparte? Hay formas peores de ganar una suma sustancial de dinero.

— ¡Yo no soy promiscua! —exclamó Rukia, furiosa.

—No me extraña, con lo que cobras… —dijo él mirándola cínicamente—. Sabes muy bien cómo ser exclusividad de un hombre. Sólo pueden permitírselo los más ricos.

—Te odio —respondió Rukia, ofendida.

—Es posible —él sonrió—. Pero necesitas mi dinero, _pethi mou_, lo que dice mucho de tu personalidad, ¿no crees?

Rukia se sintió tentada de decirle exactamente por qué necesitaba su dinero, pero se reprimió el pronto y las ganas de darle un bofetón y se quedó mirándolo.

No podía decírselo.

Rukia se puso de pie, decidida a poner distancia entre ellos, pero unos dedos bronceados le rodearon la cintura.

—Si vas a hacer una escena, piénsatelo nuevamente —le aconsejó Ichigo—. Ahora eres mi esposa y espero que te comportes como tal. Éste no es momento ni lugar para pataletas. Todo el mundo te está mirando. Siéntate.

Rukia intentó soltarse, pero él apretó más la mano en su cintura. Y ella se volvió a sentar en la silla preguntándose cómo diablos iba a hacer para sobrevivir a la siguiente hora con aquel hombre, y menos a toda una vida con él.

Rukia alzó la mirada y se encontró con una atractiva morena mirándola.

—Ahora comprendo lo que quieres decir con eso de que la gente nos mira. Esa mujer parece disgustada —dijo a Ichigo, mirándolo de lado—. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que a ella le gustaría estar sentada donde estoy yo?

Ichigo fijó los ojos en la mujer en cuestión y sonrió.

—Unas cuantas mujeres querrían estar sentadas donde estás tú, así que deberías considerarte afortunada.

— ¿Ni siquiera te importa que esté disgustada? —Dijo Rukia—. Realmente no tienes sentimientos. Tal vez estuviese enamorada de ti, y le hayas roto el corazón.

—Curioso… Jamás habría pensado que eras una persona romántica. Después de todo, te acabas de casar para tener más dinero… ¿Es que vas a decirme que crees en el amor?

—Evidentemente, esa mujer está disgustada…

—Tú también lo estarías si vieras amenazar tu glamuroso estilo de vida. Relájate. Su afecto está basado en mi cartera. Sus heridas serán curadas por el próximo hombre rico que la mire.

Rukia lo miró, estupefacta.

— ¿Con qué tipo de gente te has pasado la vida? ¿De dónde sacas una opinión tan baja de las mujeres?

— ¿De gente como tú, quizás?

Rukia tuvo que callarse. No podía contradecirlo.

—Será mejor que no finjamos que creemos en cuentos de hadas ni en el amor. Evidentemente, tú no crees en ellos, si no, no estarías sentada aquí ahora.

Rukia miró su plato, y luego se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Ichigo encima de la suya. Alzó la mirada, e inmediatamente fue hechizada por el brillo seductor de sus ojos ámbar. Era una mirada que anticipaba algo. Y por un momento ella se sintió presa y no pudo apartar los ojos de aquella sexualidad.

Él tenía algo que ella jamás había conocido. Un magnetismo…

Ichigo se inclinó hacia Rukia y ella contuvo la respiración.

—Mi madre va a venir a vernos y a hablar contigo —murmuró Ichigo suavemente al oído. Sus dedos morenos jugaron con un mechón de cabello de Rukia—. Y tú no dirás nada que pueda disgustarla, ¿has comprendido? Para ella estamos locos el uno por el otro. Un solo movimiento en falso de tu parte y el dinero deja de llegarte.

Rukia se estremeció. Aquel tono implacable contrastaba con el brillo seductor de sus ojos.

—Seguramente sabrá que esto es un acuerdo de negocios… —murmuró ella—. Nos hemos conocido hace sólo dos semanas.

—Mi madre es una romántica —sonrió Ichigo—. Cree que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ella cree que esto termina con el enfrentamiento entre las familias.

Rukia apenas podía respirar cuando él estaba tan cerca. Tragó saliva y luego se giró para saludar a la mujer que se había acercado a ellos mientras estaban hablando. Se la había presentado brevemente antes de la ceremonia, pero nada más. Y Rukia había estado muy nerviosa para prestarle atención.

Su madre era otro miembro de la familia Kurosaki, responsable de la muerte de su padre como todos, desde su punto de vista.

Masaki Kurosaki miró a los recién casados con ternura y orgullo. Y de pronto Rukia sintió que no podía odiarla, ni la podía ver como a una enemiga. Era simplemente la madre de alguien. Una madre asistiendo a la boda de su amado hijo. Orgullosa. Nerviosa.

—Estás muy guapa, Rukia —dijo la mujer—. Tu madre habría estado muy orgullosa de ti si hubiera podido verte…

El que le recordase que su madre ni siquiera sabía que se había casado le rompió el corazón. Su madre se habría horrorizado de saber que se había casado y con quién.

Incapaz de hablar por un momento, sabiendo que no podía revelar que su madre estaba viva, Rukia luchó con un torbellino de emociones que amenazaban con salir al exterior.

—Éste es un día muy feliz para nuestras familias. Me alegro de que tu abuelo haya venido hoy —su madre se sentó en una silla cerca de Rukia—. Todos quieren tener a la familia cerca en el día de su boda.

_« ¿Familia?»_, pensó Rukia. Su madre no estaba enterada de su boda. Y a su abuelo lo había conocido hacía dos semanas, nunca habían tenido relación en el pasado y jamás la tendrían.

Tuvo que reprimirse para no decir que su abuelo no era su familia. Había mucho en juego. Si descubrían que su madre estaba viva y que su abuelo las había desheredado, adivinarían que aquella boda era una venganza.

Se sintió culpable por engañar a la madre de Ichigo y cambió de tema.

—No sabía que Ichigo tenía una familia tan grande —comentó Rukia.

Mirase donde mirase, había hermanas, primos y tías abrazándolo y niños esperando trepar a su regazo.

Su madre sonrió y dijo:

—Ahora son tu familia también —la mujer agarró la mano de Rukia—. No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento. Creí que Ichigo no sacrificaría nunca su vida de soltero por una chica. Había perdido las esperanzas de que encontrase a alguien que lo mereciera.

Al ver que la mujer estaba sinceramente conmovida, Rukia se sintió incómoda. No podía fingir…

—Mi madre es una romántica —dijo Ichigo, dejando a los niños de la familia y dirigiéndose a los mayores—. Sólo sueña con finales felices… —hubo una mirada de advertencia a Rukia.

—Siempre he soñado con tener nietos —confesó su madre—. Como supongo que lo ha hecho tu abuelo.

Rukia sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Aquello era lo que jamás podría darle…

Cerró los ojos, diciéndose que no debía importarle lo que quería la familia Kurosaki, que los odiaba, al igual que odiaba a su abuelo y a todo lo griego, porque representaba todo lo que había arruinado la vida de su madre.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquel cargo de conciencia?

Ichigo observó a su flamante esposa. Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres interesadas en su dinero, pero Rukia ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir ningún otro interés. Era lo único que le había preguntado, si el dinero había sido transferido a su cuenta.

Había estado desesperada toda la ceremonia, ansiosa, angustiada, pálida. Hasta el punto de que había empezado a preguntarse si no le pasaba algo serio a su consorte.

Cualquiera que hubiera pensado que necesitaba el dinero. Pero él sabía que no era más que codicia.

Consciente de que su madre los seguía mirando, Ichigo intentó sacar un tema de conversación que les interesara a los dos.

—Dime, ¿cuál será tu primera compra con tu nueva riqueza? ¿Mil pares de zapatos de diseño? ¿Un yate? ¿Un caballo de carrera o dos?

Rukia levantó la mirada de su plato de comida intacto y lo miró:

— ¿Cómo dices?

Por primera vez él notó sus ojeras. No debía haber dormido.

—Te estaba preguntando cómo vas a gastar mi dinero —repitió Ichigo, dándose cuenta de que ella no le estaba prestando la mínima atención, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado—. Creo que debería saber algo por lo menos de mi esposa.

—Oh —ella dudó—. Yo… No lo sé todavía. Supongo que… iré de compras.

Tendría que comprar hasta hartarse para poder gastar aquella suma de dinero, pensó Ichigo. Y evidentemente, le llevaría mucho tiempo gastarlo, por lo que no vería mucho a su esposa.

Extendió la mano, se puso de pie y dijo:

—Es hora de que te empieces a ganar ese dinero. Se supone que tenemos que bailar.

— ¿Bailar? ¿Tú y yo?

—El novio y la novia deben bailar, según la tradición.

Sin darle tiempo a discutir, tiró de ella hacia él y le sonrió.

Ella se sorprendió de aquel gesto.

—Es hora de que le demos al público lo que ha estado esperando, _pethi mou_.

La llevó a la pista de baile rodeándole la cintura, un afectuoso gesto de cara a los invitados. Pero él sospechaba que si la soltaba, ella huiría.

Rukia lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Sonríeme como si yo fuera el único hombre en el mundo —le ordenó Ichigo suavemente cuando la situó en el medio de la pista y se dispuso a bailar—. Somos el centro de atención y no quiero decepcionar a los invitados.

—Esto es ridículo. Creí que habíamos acordado que no jugaríamos juegos. Que seríamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

—En privado, sí. Pero al mundo exterior hay que darle la impresión adecuada. Mi madre necesita pensar que este matrimonio es real, el mercado financiero necesita pensar que este matrimonio es real. Así que les vamos a hacer pensar que lo es…

Por un momento, él se fijó en la forma perfecta de su boca, y olvidó lo que estaba diciendo del mercado financiero. Vio cómo se entreabrían sus labios, suaves y delicados.

Su cuerpo se tensó en una reacción masculina primitiva al ver el movimiento nervioso de su lengua, un gesto de vulnerabilidad.

—Te estás engañando. Nadie que nos esté mirando pensará que somos más que un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Ichigo desvió la mirada de su boca.

—Entonces, habrá que probarles que se equivocan —sin pensarlo, Ichigo la apretó contra él con un movimiento posesivo, y notó que ella se estremecía al sentir su cuerpo.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó entre los dos. Ichigo respiró profundamente, sorprendido por la inesperada fuerza de aquella sensación. Fue como si sus cuerpos hubieran reconocido algo que ellos no habían sido capaces de notar.

La fragancia suave de Rukia embriagó sus sentidos y seducía su mente para que se olvidase de todo, excepto de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

No habló ninguno de los dos, pero él vio que ella respiraba irregularmente, notó que las pupilas de aquellos increíbles ojos violetas se dilataban al sentir aquella atmósfera opresiva.

La sintió temblar y entonces tomó conciencia de lo frágil que era. La primera vez que la había visto, ella había mostrado un escote generoso y un cuerpo formidable. Pero se había equivocado en su primera impresión. El resto de Rukia era delicado y frágil.

Ichigo puso su mano en la espalda de Rukia. Al parecer, a su libido no le importaba que ella fuera una mujer codiciosa. Pero, ¿qué había de malo en eso? Codiciosa o no, era increíblemente hermosa, y tenía que alegrarse de que su flamante esposa tuviera sus compensaciones. Mientras no tuvieran que mantener grandes conversaciones, la noche que los esperaba distaba mucho de ser aburrida, pensó él.

Desde que le había soltado el cabello, éste caía como un telón de seda sobre su espalda. Y él se vio tentado de hundir su cara en aquella fragancia sedosa.

Ella intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetaba firmemente.

— ¿No es asombroso? ¿Qué nuestros cuerpos puedan sentir algo que nuestras mentes no quieren registrar?

Ella puso una mano en el pecho de Ichigo como para separarse de él.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Oh, sí lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos están mirando todos…

—Para ser una persona inescrupulosa, pareces demasiado sensible —murmuró él, rodeándola con la otra mano y apretándola más contra él—. ¿Cómo es que te preocupa lo que piense la gente?

—No me gusta que me miren, simplemente.

Él se rió burlonamente.

—Entonces, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. Toda mi vida me han estado mirando.

Otras parejas se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile e Ichigo se dio cuenta entonces de que ella apenas se estaba moviendo, sino que estaba aferrada a él como si fuera a caerse.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde sacaba aquella vulnerabilidad?

Tuvo que recordarse que aquel matrimonio era el fruto de su falta de principios. Su vulnerabilidad debía ser parte de su representación para cazar hombres ricos. La verdad era que ella era una mujer especuladora, manipuladora, que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por acumular dinero.

—No voy a dejarte marchar. Tú has firmado por esto cuando has aceptado casarte conmigo por mi dinero.

—No he firmado para hacer representaciones públicas.

—Has aceptado ser mi esposa, con todos los detalles. ¿Sabes lo que pienso, _pethi mou_? Creo que te has enceguecido tanto con mi dinero, que no has visto el resto del trato. Creo que sólo has pensado en el dinero…

Ichigo notó que ella se ponía rígida. Notó el pulso en su cuello, la tensión emanando de su delicioso cuerpo. Y volvió a excitarse.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que la heredera de Kuchiki era fría?

Podía ser inglesa y reservada en la superficie, pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que en sus venas corría una sangre caliente griega que le aseguraría una vida sexual muy entretenida.

Ichigo bajó la cabeza, tan cerca de la boca de Rukia que sus labios casi se tocan.

—Has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora me toca a mí.

—Tú también has conseguido lo que querías: la empresa de mi abuelo.

—La empresa de mi padre —la corrigió Ichigo suavemente, deslizando su mano hacia el cuello de Rukia—. Y eso sólo era parte de lo que quería. Ahora es el momento de tomar el resto.

Ichigo bajó la cabeza y la besó, algo que había estado deseando desde que la había visto en la isla. Con aquel beso le demostraba a la heredera de Kuchiki qué se había entregado por dinero. Quería demostrarle que la codicia tenía un precio.

Su boca era tibia y suave, y los sentidos de Ichigo explotaron, haciéndole perder el control. Sintió un calor en sus partes bajas, y un ardiente deseo se apoderó de él.

La apretó más para satisfacer aquel deseo de poseerla. Pero aquello no hizo más que aumentar el deseo.

Estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir cada leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Sentía que Rukia temblaba en sus brazos. Vio el shock en sus ojos violeta. Luego los cerró, y apoyó sus dedos en el pecho de la camisa de él como buscando sujeción.

El último pensamiento de Ichigo fue que aquello no era como lo había planeado.

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que se apartase, que cortase aquello. Pero aquella boca suave y delicada embriagaba sus sentidos y no lo dejaba separarse de ella. Al contrario, quería más.

Decidió llenarse de ella. Su fragancia era intoxicante; no lo dejaba respirar. Y la sangre en su cabeza golpeaba nublándole la razón. El deseo se apoderó totalmente de él. Lo consumía un fuego que jamás había experimentado, y él se adentraba más y más en sus llamas.

Como a la distancia, oyó un suave gemido de asombro y de deseo, y ese leve sonido fue suficiente para romper el hechizo sensual con el que ella lo había envuelto.

Ichigo dejó de besarla, turbado. Por primera vez sabía lo que era perder totalmente el control.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Él siempre se había considerado un hombre disciplinado. Entonces, ¿por qué había perdido el control?

Su cuerpo todavía anhelaba el de Rukia, y su sexo se quejaba de excitación.

La idea de que ella lo excitase tanto lo molestaba, y quería recuperar la racionalidad. Encontrar alguna explicación para aquello.

La miró. No era como para sorprenderse. Su esposa podía ser cualquier cosa, pero indudablemente era hermosa. Y proyectaba un aire de vulnerabilidad e inocencia muy tentadores para un macho griego, se dijo. No habría sido humano si no hubiera reaccionado.

La solución estaba en llevarla a la cama. Las mujeres no solían interesarles más de una o dos noches, aunque fuesen hermosas. Después de eso, sería capaz de pensar con claridad y seguir adelante.

Agarró la muñeca de Rukia y la llevó hacia la salida sin decir nada.

Y para que los invitados no dudasen de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa, la levantó en brazos y le dio otro beso. Sonrió a su madre, que estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas del brazo de su padre, y salió hacia el jardín en dirección a la limusina que los estaba esperando.

Rukia no se movió. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, como si estuviera resignada. Y nuevamente él se sintió conmovido, un sentimiento que rápidamente quiso borrar de su corazón.

La dejó en el asiento de la limusina. _«Una noche»_, se dijo.

La dejaría embarazada esa primera noche y eso sería todo. No tendría que volver a tocarla. Cada uno podría vivir su vida a partir de entonces.

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo:<em>

_— ¿Adónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó nerviosamente._

_—A algún sitio más íntimo —sonrió él—. Ha llegado el momento de hacer efectivo «el acuerdo de negocios» en otro nivel. Y para eso no necesito público._

_Rukia deseó estar en el banquete antes que allí._

_..._

_—Nunca me he adaptado fácilmente a los lugares nuevos —intentó arreglarlo._

_—Por suerte, hay una sola habitación que necesitas encontrar, y ése es el dormitorio._

_Rukia se puso colorada. Ichigo la llevó en sus brazos._

_—Puedo caminar…_

_—No lo hago por ti, ágape mou, sino para que los empleados vean que llevo a mi esposa en brazos._

_..._

_—Ichigo… —abrumada por la explosión de sensaciones que él le había arrancado, se arqueó de deseo, y apretó los dedos agarrando la sábana—. Ichigo…_

_Él se irguió levemente y la miró con satisfacción._

_—Definitivamente, no eres fría —murmuró, agarrándole la muñeca cuando ella quiso taparse con la sábana—. No… De ninguna manera. No te vas a cubrir hasta que te lo diga… Y no he terminado de mirarte._

_..._

_— ¿Vas a volver a la cama? —preguntó ella sin poder reprimirse._

_— ¿Para qué? —Ichigo ni la miró—. Esto es un negocio, recuérdalo. Y por ahora, esta parte del acuerdo se ha terminado._

_— ¿Eso es todo? —susurró ella—. ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?_

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya deben de saber que pasara en el proximo capitulo oooo si ichirukistas habra lemon.<strong>

**Agradecimientos a :binipry; andrea. barboza .3363; fsrm ; Choco-KagInu ; nessie black 10 Frany H.Q; Fer;karito;**

** y al grupo de facebook_ "Mis Fics Ichiruki" _que ne apoyan cada vez que actualizo.**

**Que viva al ichiruki**

**Nos leemos pronto bye bye**


	4. Atraccion

ENAMORADA DE SU MARIDO

N/a: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino que son de Tite-sama.

N/a: La historia es una adaptación de Sarah Morgan.

**Siento mucho no haber podido subir capitulo la anterior semana pero tuve unos problemas pero no se preocupen ya estoy de vuelta aquí. **

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escena de lemon y muy explícito.

* * *

><p>Cap.4 Atracción<p>

Rukia se sentó en el asiento de piel de la limusina e intentó controlar sus temblores. El asalto de Ichigo a sus sentidos le había demostrado que no se conocía en absoluto.

Sorprendida por su propia reacción, intentaba racionalizar lo que había pasado.

No había estado preparada para ese beso.

Había sido oscuro, excitante, terrible. Ichigo le había descubierto una parte de ella que no conocía.

Tenía ganas de tocarse los labios para ver si había cambiado algo, pero no se atrevía con Ichigo sentado a su lado. No quería que supiera lo que había causado en ella. Lo que le había hecho sentir.

Cerró los ojos. ¡Qué ironía de la vida! Había besado a otros hombres y no había sentido nada. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir lo que era un beso justamente con aquel nombre?

Rukia abrió los ojos, aun sintiendo la humillación de que ni siquiera hubiera intentado apartarlo.

— ¿Adónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—A algún sitio más íntimo —sonrió él—. Ha llegado el momento de hacer efectivo _«el acuerdo de negocios»_ en otro nivel. Y para eso no necesito público.

Rukia deseó estar en el banquete antes que allí.

— ¿Es lejos?

—Vamos a mi casa de Atenas —respondió Ichigo quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata—. No es lejos. Pero no vas a dormirte, _pethi mou_, aunque estés agotada. Todavía te queda el resto del acuerdo por cumplir. Y después de ese beso me parece que nos espera una noche muy interesante.

Ella se estremeció, y notó un calor en la pelvis. Un deseo totalmente desconocido para ella la asaltó interiormente.

Rukia vio el brillo burlón en los ojos de Ichigo, y tragó saliva.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

— ¿No? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

Rukia se acomodó en el extremo opuesto del asiento del coche, presa de un repentino pánico y una sensación más compleja, que no podía reconocer.

Hasta aquel momento no había considerado a Ichigo un hombre. Sólo un enemigo, y la solución a los problemas de su madre.

Hasta aquel beso.

El beso había despertado algo en ella. La había cambiado.

Por primera vez lo veía como a un hombre. Y por primera vez se veía como a una mujer.

Rukia lo miró, como si fuera un conejo en una trampa. Ichigo estaba relajado. Parecía otro.

Debajo de su superficie sofisticada se escondía un hombre primitivo, oscuro y peligroso. Un cazador.

Atravesaron unos portones con apertura electrónica y se acercaron a una mansión rodeada de tierras.

Rukia miró en silencio.

—Es enorme… —murmuró—. Y sólo eres tú…

Ichigo se rió.

—Pero, como has visto, tengo una familia extensa, a la que le suele dar por venir toda junta, y necesita espacio. También tengo reuniones de negocios aquí…

Rukia miró a Ichigo y a la mansión alternativamente. ¿Le hacía falta tanto espacio? Ella solía vivir en una habitación pequeña.

—Espero que la casa venga con un plano… —inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error al ver que Ichigo la miraba con curiosidad.

—Tú eres la nieta de un hombre muy rico. Tu abuelo tiene fama de tener casas muy lujosas. ¿Por qué te sorprende la mía?

Rukia se mordió la lengua.

—Nunca me he adaptado fácilmente a los lugares nuevos —intentó arreglarlo.

—Por suerte, hay una sola habitación que necesitas encontrar, y ése es el dormitorio.

Rukia se puso colorada. Ichigo la llevó en sus brazos.

—Puedo caminar…

—No lo hago por ti, _ágape mou_, sino para que los empleados vean que llevo a mi esposa en brazos.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Luego se dio cuenta de que un hombre como Ichigo tendría que tener personal doméstico. Si no, ¿cómo iba a hacer para llevar una casa como aquélla?

Ichigo entró en una habitación, cerró la puerta con el pie y la dejó en el suelo. Luego abrió las ventanas de par en par. Su necesidad de aire fresco y distancia le causó una pena que ella no pudo descifrar. Al parecer, la representación había terminado.

¿Y ahora qué?

Miró la tensión en los hombros de Ichigo. No tenía actitud de amante.

—Oye… Ambos sabemos que esta situación es ridícula… No tenemos que hacer esto…

—Esto es parte de nuestro acuerdo —Ichigo se dio la vuelta—. ¿Qué sucede? —fue hacia ella—. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Te has dado cuenta de repente de lo que has aceptado? —dijo él con dureza.

—Lo que hemos aceptado —lo corrigió ella, dando un paso atrás.

—Aceptamos un matrimonio —le recordó él, desabrochándose la camisa lentamente—. Y eso es lo que tendremos, señora Kurosaki —se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo con descuido.

Rukia dio otro paso atrás y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la pared detrás. Que no había más sitio para alejarse.

Con gran esfuerzo desvió la mirada del pecho bronceado y musculoso que tenía delante.

Oyó el sonido de una cremallera que se bajaba, el crujir de seda que caía al suelo, y sus terminaciones nerviosas se erizaron.

En ese momento cerró los ojos. Sabía que estaba desnudo, pero estaba decidida a no mirar.

— ¿Y, señora Kurosaki?

Ella sintió que se acercaba.

— ¿Estás preparada para satisfacer esta parte del acuerdo?

— ¡No es posible que me desees! —exclamó Rukia con los ojos cerrados aún—. Y yo ciertamente no te deseo.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Podía oler su fragancia. Embriagaba sus sentidos… Y sus piernas se debilitaron.

—He pagado una indecente suma de dinero por ti. Y espero que tú te lo ganes —le recordó él.

Rukia abrió los ojos y se rió, incrédula:

— ¿En el dormitorio?

— ¿Dónde si no? Evidentemente, no necesito tu ayuda en la junta directiva…

Ella pensó frenéticamente en una excusa para escapar de aquella tensión sexual que no la dejaba pensar.

—Tú ya tienes una amante…

—Varias —confirmó él—. Pero no te preocupes que no me afectará en el funcionamiento contigo en la cama.

Ella se estremeció de excitación. No sabía por qué reaccionaba así con aquel hombre. Era un disparate.

—Oye… Estoy intentando ser sincera y la verdad es que no tenemos que hacer esto. Tú puedes ir a ver a tu amante, a mí no me importa…

—Pero mi amante no me dará hijos —le recordó él—. Y yo quiero tener hijos. Y ésta es la forma en que se hacen los niños, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Rukia lo miró con un brillo de culpa en los ojos. Fue un error. Los ojos negros de Ichigo la atraparon. Aquellos ojos eran suficientes para que cualquier mujer se perdiera, pensó ella, mareada, tratando de recordar por qué no quería ir a la cama con él.

—Si estás nerviosa… Es posible que no me gustes como persona, pero ese beso nos ha demostrado que, a pesar de nuestros sentimientos, al menos físicamente hay una poderosa química entre nosotros.

— ¿Química? —repitió Rukia cuando pudo hablar—. ¿Piensas que hay química entre nosotros?

—Sé que la hay —Ichigo rodeó su cintura y tiró de ella hacia él—. Y tú también lo sabes. Deja de fingir que no la sientes.

Con un movimiento magistral, Ichigo le desabrochó el vestido y ella exclamó, asombrada, cuando cayó al suelo, dejándola sólo con unas braguitas de seda.

Se llevó las manos a los pechos desnudos, pero Ichigo le agarró las manos y las llevó hasta su cuello para que lo rodease. Luego la alzó en brazos.

—Éste no es el momento de cubrir lo que tienes de bueno —susurró con voz sensual Ichigo, llevándola a la cama y dejándola en el centro.

Antes de que Rukia se pudiera mover, él se puso encima de ella.

—Tendrás muchos defectos, pero tu cuerpo es fabuloso —comentó Ichigo deslizando una mano bronceada sobre su cuerpo con torturadora lentitud, mientras la miraba con deseo—. Voy a serte sincero, _pethimou_. Pensaba rechazar este acuerdo fuese cual fuese el incentivo. Hasta que te vi.

— ¿Ibas a rechazarlo? —ella apenas podía hablar.

—Por supuesto —la miró con ojos burlones—. Se supone que tenemos que dar descendencia a nuestras familias, _ágape mou_. Y eso requiere cierta actividad de mi parte. Si no fueras atractiva, jamás habría aceptado este matrimonio. A pesar de los rumores que corren, soy extremadamente selectivo con las personas que llevo a la cama.

Ella lo miró. Su resistencia se pulverizó con la caliente sexualidad de la mirada de Ichigo.

— ¿Me encuentras atractiva? ¿De verdad?

Ningún hombre la había mirado dos veces. Pero era cierto que ella había evitado toda relación con ellos, excepto alguna platónica.

—De verdad.

Rukia miró el cuerpo desnudo de Ichigo. Era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo. Un hombre desnudo, excitado. Y la intimidaba.

Ahora que llegaba el momento, se sentía presa del pánico. Él había tenido razón. Ella no había pensado en nada de aquello, se dijo mientras él deslizaba la boca por su mejilla.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que podía fingir que tenía experiencia?

—Me desprecias —gimió Rukia—. Me desprecias… Es imposible que me desees…

Cuando estaba pensando qué tenía que hacer, Ichigo giró con ella y la dejó debajo. Luego la besó.

Ichigo estaba tan acostumbrado a dirigir la situación que lo único que ella tenía que hacer era quedarse allí, y dejar que él hiciera todos los movimientos. Ichigo le mostraría el camino.

Como la vez anterior, ella se olvidó de todo al sentir su lengua en el interior de su boca, la exploración sexual que la estremecía por completo, y la dejaba arqueándose contra él. Sintió su mano deslizarse hacia abajo, acariciar un pezón y detenerse en su cadera.

Y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, su pelvis ardía, y sus sentidos estaban embriagados por el calor del empuje de su lengua.

Cuando ella pensó que no aguantaría más, Ichigo dejó de besarla. Con un gemido, deslizó su boca por su cuello, hasta que finalmente la posó en uno de sus pechos.

Al sentir la caricia de su lengua, ella gimió, sorprendida, volviéndose loca con aquella sensación. Cuando él se metió un pecho en la boca, ella arqueó las caderas en un intento desesperado por aplacar el ardor que albergaba en la pelvis.

—Tienes unos pechos increíbles, redondos, suaves y firmes… —gimió Ichigo—. Fue lo único que noté cuando nos conocimos.

Una parte de su cerebro registró aquello, pero ella no era capaz de reaccionar de ningún modo más que con una exclamación.

Ella quería más.

—Ichigo… —dijo entre gemidos.

Él sonrió triunfalmente.

—Y la otra cosa que me gusta de ti es que debajo de esa apariencia remilgada, eres muy caliente. ¿Cómo se me ha podido ocurrir que eras inglesa y fría?

Rukia no pudo contestar porque en aquel momento él separó sus piernas con un gesto posesivo, y se concentró en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Con una mezcla de shock y vergüenza por estar desnuda delante de un hombre por primera vez, y con un placer tan aterrador que apenas podía respirar, Rukia se reprimió un gemido de resistencia. Ichigo se opuso a la reacción instintiva de Rukia de cerrar las piernas, y la sujetó firmemente. Usó su lengua con tal maestría que la hizo sollozar, extasiada. No podía creer que él le estuviera haciendo aquello y que ella lo estuviera animando.

—Ichigo… —abrumada por la explosión de sensaciones que él le había arrancado, se arqueó de deseo, y apretó los dedos agarrando la sábana—. Ichigo…

Él se irguió levemente y la miró con satisfacción.

—Definitivamente, no eres fría —murmuró, agarrándole la muñeca cuando ella quiso taparse con la sábana—. No… De ninguna manera. No te vas a cubrir hasta que te lo diga… Y no he terminado de mirarte.

Su mirada le dio más calor. Y él le puso una pierna áspera encima de las suyas cuando ella se movió para aliviar el ardor que amenazaba con consumir su cuerpo entero.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Dijo él, suavemente, con tono apasionado—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras de mí además de mi dinero,_ ágape mou_?

Estaba derretida después de aquella seducción, se derretía por Ichigo. Porque él terminase lo que había empezado.

—Dilo —dijo Ichigo, colocándose nuevamente encima de ella.

Ella sintió su erección y lo rodeó con sus piernas, invitándolo.

Pero él se refrenó.

—No seas tan reservada. Dime lo que quieres, _ágape mou_ —le ordenó.

Ella estaba a su merced. El corazón se le salía de deseo.

—A ti —gimió ella suavemente, moviéndose debajo de él para sentirlo más—. Te deseo a ti. Por favor…

Con un gruñido de satisfacción masculina, Ichigo deslizó el brazo por debajo de sus caderas, la levantó levemente y entró en ella refrenando levemente su fuerza.

Sorprendida por el poder de aquel asalto, Rukia gimió, y sus ojos se agrandaron mirándolo.

Ella notó la especulación en sus ojos, pero se hizo la distraída. No quería que lo supiera. El breve dolor cedió, aplacado por su deseo, y luego movió sus caderas debajo de él. Con los ojos aún fijos en ella, Ichigo la besó en la boca, jugando con su lengua, hasta que el cuerpo de Rukia se incendió completamente.

Entonces él se movió otra vez, más suavemente, como si estuviera tratando de no hacerle daño. Su inesperada ternura hizo que la experiencia se hiciera más erótica.

Rukia se agarró a sus hombros y deslizó sus manos hacia su poderosa espalda.

Sin dejar de besarla, la levantó con un brazo, cambiando su posición, y ella sintió explotar la excitación al cambiar de ángulo.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía moverse de una determinada manera, tocarla del modo exacto?

Rukia susurró su nombre contra su boca y él lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción y empujó con fuerza, cada empuje largo y profundo, hasta que ella llegó a la cima del placer con un grito de incredulidad, convulsionándose en oleadas de éxtasis que parecían no terminar.

Ella perdió totalmente el control, explotando frenéticamente. Lo oyó murmurar algo en griego, y luego, con un gemido grave, sintió que se agarraba a sus caderas, hundiéndose en ella profundamente, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar de aquella tormenta que los envolvió.

Ella sintió su dureza y su calor y luego el nudo de músculos, alerta, cuando ella se convulsionaba, lo que lo llevó a su propia cima. Ichigo le agarró la cabeza, mientras se liberaba dentro de ella.

Envuelta en el placer que se negaba a aplacarse, Rukia puso la mano en la espalda de Ichigo, y sintió su masculinidad vital, mientras trataba de serenar su respiración.

Ichigo aún tenía su cuerpo encima del de ella, en íntima comunión. Y ella pensó que nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien.

Durante un rato, Rukia se quedó inmóvil, impresionada por lo que había sucedido.

Jamás había pensado que pudiera ser así. Que dos seres humanos pudieran estar tan cerca.

¿Qué había sucedido? Había empezado odiándolo… Y luego…

Aquella experiencia la hacía muy vulnerable, pero no le importaba. Porque había descubierto algo que no sabía que existía. Algo asombroso.

Sintió culpa y confusión. Habían compartido algo sincero. Sin embargo, ella le había dicho muchas mentiras…

Tal vez debería decírselo. Después de lo que habían compartido, necesitaba ser sincera.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza y la miró un largo momento. Luego se giró y se puso de espaldas, tapándose la cara con un brazo.

Ella se sintió incómoda. No quería ser la primera que hablase.

Todo parecía diferente después de aquello. Seguramente él sentía lo mismo. Tenían que hablar de ello.

—Me parece que voy a recibir tanto como lo que he pagado —dijo él fríamente.

Y sin mirarla se levantó de la cama con la gracia de un felino. Fue al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Debajo de la ducha, Ichigo intentó recuperarse de lo que había sido la experiencia sexual más explosiva de su vida. Su mente estaba confusa, y su cuerpo latía con aquel estado de excitación. Miró la puerta del cuarto de baño, debatiéndose entre las ganas de satisfacer el deseo y la necesidad de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de aquel modo.

Con un movimiento enérgico, abrió el agua fría. Dejó que ésta cayera sobre su cuerpo caliente.

No había otra opción: o hacía eso o volvía a la cama y le haría el amor nuevamente una y otra vez… Y eso no era lo que se suponía que sería aquel matrimonio.

Irritado por la obsesión de Rukia con el dinero, la había llevado a la cama para hacerla sentir barata, para ver si podía arrancarle algún signo de conciencia. No había esperado que ella reaccionase con aquella desinhibición. No había esperado que la química entre ellos fuera tan potente.

Y no había esperado que ella fuera virgen.

Cerró el grifo maldiciéndose y agarró una toalla.

Le molestaba aquella falta de control con una mujer como Rukia, cuyos valores despreciaba.

Las mujeres con las que salía solían moverse en su mismo círculo social, y solían tener amplia experiencia sexual. Le chocaba que la experiencia con Rukia hubiera sido tan poderosa. Que hubiera sido tan tradicional como cualquier griego, que había preferido una mujer que sólo se había entregado a él.

No se le había ocurrido que su futura esposa pudiera ser virgen. Y la verdad era que su inocencia había sido algo que había aumentado la experiencia física y emotiva.

Pero como no pensaba repetir la experiencia, no debía preocuparse. Ahora que había racionalizado su reacción, seguiría adelante con su vida, y dejaría que ella gastase su dinero.

Y si no quedaba embarazada aquella vez, lo haría alguna vez más.

Era una suerte que fuera a estar tan ocupado en los siguientes meses.

Rukia se quedó tumbada con los ojos cerrados, digiriendo la humillación que sentía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hiriente Ichigo?

Y pensar que ella había pensado en decirle la verdad.

Suspiró al recordar su propia reacción con él. No había sabido que podía sentir con tanta intensidad.

¿Cómo había podido reaccionar de aquel modo con un hombre que ni siquiera le gustaba?

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Para el sólo había sido sexo, evidentemente. Mientras que para ella… Recordó cómo había sollozado su nombre, cómo le había rogado que le hiciera el amor… Evidentemente, ella había alimentado su ego.

Escuchó el ruido de la ducha. No quería estar allí cuando volviera él. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse se abrió la puerta del baño.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volvería al lecho nupcial?

Contra su voluntad, Rukia miró el vello del pecho de Ichigo. Deslizó su mirada hacia abajo, y se encontró con que la toalla ocultaba excitantes secretos.

Sintió su inmediata reacción física ante aquel pensamiento.

Y cuando lo vio quitarse la toalla, no pudo evitar mirar aquel cuerpo perfecto. Y su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente de anticipación.

Rukia intentó recuperar el aliento. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo atractivo que era?

Ichigo se acercó al borde de la cama. La miró y luego agarró el Rolex que había dejado en la mesilla.

Lo observó alejarse y empezar a vestirse.

— ¿Vas a volver a la cama? —preguntó ella sin poder reprimirse.

— ¿Para qué? —Ichigo ni la miró—. Esto es un negocio, recuérdalo. Y por ahora, esta parte del acuerdo se ha terminado.

— ¿Eso es todo? —susurró ella—. ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

Él se detuvo en la puerta y la miró, imperturbable.

—Hazme saber si quedas embarazada.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Humillada, Rukia se hundió en la almohada.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frío?

Rukia dio vueltas en la cama para intentar calmar el desesperado deseo de su cuerpo.

Daba igual lo que hubiera dicho o cómo la hubiera tocado. ¡No volvería a dejar que se metiera en su cama!

* * *

><p>Vaya ichigo se paso un poco con esa ultima frase que opinan ustedes.<p>

**agradecimientos a: Saya-x: me alegra que te hayas tomado la libertad para leer mis fics gracias; andrea. barboza .3363:espero que el lemon ta haya gustado; fsrm: espero que el capitulo te guste; karito:creo que no podre cumplir tu pedido por el momento;kei:espero que tu curiosidad quede satisfecha; RoguesilverLight: no es nada para mi esto un gusto realizar estas adaptaciones; Fer: espero que tambien hayas disfrutado de este capitulo; Sasha Minari 17: gracias; Guest: este es un poco mas largo y créeme aquí llegan al clímax jajaja; nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: jajaj si que me haces reir y no te preocupes que aqui comienza lo mejor.**

Y tambien agradesco a el grupo de facebook "Mis Fics Ichiruki"

Quiero dejarles un anuncio para a los que le gusten inuyasha pienso hacer una adaptacion que publicare el miercoles.

Que viva al ichiruki

nos leemos pronto bye bye


	5. Pasión

ENAMORADA DE SU MARIDO

N/a: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino que son de Tite-sama.

N/a: La historia es una adaptación de Sarah Morgan.

**Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo y dejen me decir que el fic esta siendo todo un excito y eso me alegra mucho espero que continué así bueno no los demoro mas lean y disfruten.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon ligero pero es lemon.**

* * *

><p><span>Cap.5 Pasión.<span>

Dos semanas más tarde, Rukia estaba en la enorme cocina de la casa. Ichigo apareció y exclamó:

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Nadie sabía dónde estabas.

Rukia sintió excitación al verlo.

Hacía quince días que no lo veía, y parecía un cachorro que se reencuentra con su dueño después de una separación.

Una sola mirada a ese cuerpo y esa cara, y su pulso empezaba a latir aceleradamente.

Una sola mirada y la asaltaban los recuerdos de los momentos de pasión con él.

Y por si eso fuera poco, se sentía contenta simplemente porque él estaba en casa finalmente.

Abrumada por aquella intensa reacción, Rukia se dio la vuelta hacia el fregadero. No quería demostrarle cómo se sentía ante su presencia.

Evidentemente, su encuentro sexual con ella lo había aburrido. Mientras que para ella, que no tenía experiencia, él era un dios en la cama. Y el saberlo, la humillaba.

Deseaba poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

Quince días atrás ella no había notado su firme boca, el brillo mediterráneo de sus ojos, ni la perfecta musculatura de su cuerpo. No se había fijado en él como hombre.

—No sabía que me habías estado buscando —dijo ella, distante, hurgando en el frigorífico hasta que estuvo segura de haber recuperado el control.

Sacó un plato con aceitunas y lo puso encima de la mesa.

—Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que me estoy preparando la comida.

— ¿Por qué? —Ichigo entró en la cocina y la miró.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo empleados para eso. Y su trabajo es preparar comidas para ti para que no tengas que perder tiempo y puedas salir de compras.

Ella se encogió. Su opinión de ella era muy baja. Pero no podía culparlo. Ella misma había creado esa impresión.

—Tengo todo el tiempo que necesito para salir de compras, ya que no te he visto desde el día de nuestra boda. Y los empleados de la casa tienen mejores cosas que hacer que hacerme la comida.

Ichigo la miró, sorprendido.

—No sé por qué me miras así. ¿No te has preparado nunca la comida?

—Sinceramente, no. Ni esperaba que tú lo hicieras. ¿Te preparas la comida a menudo en la cocina de tu abuelo?

Rukia se quedó petrificada. Había vuelto a meter la pata.

—No me gusta tener camareros que me sirvan —al ver que él la seguía mirando con curiosidad, puso los ojos en blanco y agregó—: ¿Y ahora qué?

—Simplemente, que siempre me sorprendes —respondió Ichigo—. Cuando me parece que ya te conozco, haces algo que se sale totalmente del perfil.

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Evidentemente, no —murmuró él—. No obstante, a los empleados les parecerá un poco raro que estés aquí, preparándote la comida.

Rukia se mordió el labio y se guardó de contarle que había entablado una relación de tuteo con el chef y que habían intercambiado recetas inglesas y griegas.

—Ellos son tus empleados.

—Tú eres mi esposa.

El cuerpo de Rukia sintió un cosquilleo.

—Perdona que me olvide de eso, pero es que no nos hemos visto desde el día de la boda. Creí que te habías mudado a otra casa…

Ella lo había odiado por no aparecer por allí.

—No me he dado cuenta de que me ibas a echar tanto de menos. Y no fue el día de la boda, sino la noche de bodas —la corrigió, mirándola achicando los ojos—. Me viste la noche de bodas. Otra ocasión en la que me sorprendiste… No esperaba tener una virgen en mi cama.

Ella se puso roja.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—Debiste decírmelo… Los griegos somos muy posesivos, _ágape mou_. Tendría que haber aumentado el precio de la compra de haberlo sabido. Te lo has perdido.

—Yo estoy satisfecha con el acuerdo.

—Estoy empezando a creer que yo también debería estarlo —Ichigo se acercó a ella—. Fuiste muy sensible a mis caricias.

Ella lo recordó y se excitó.

—Me pagaste para actuar en la cama. Así que eso es lo que he hecho.

Él se rió forzadamente.

—Perdiste el control totalmente, _ágape mou_, ¿y quieres que me crea que estabas actuando?

Ichigo estaba demasiado cerca. Ella no podía respirar. No podía pensar.

Sin mirarlo, cortó el queso en trozos y lo puso en un plato.

—No ha sido elección mía introducir el sexo en nuestro matrimonio. A mí me habría gustado otro tipo de matrimonio —dijo ella.

— ¿Uno en el que yo te pagase por no hacer nada?

—Tú no me has pagado por sexo. Me has pagado para quedarte con la empresa de mi abuelo.

—Para tu información, esa empresa me está llevando todo el tiempo que tengo —le dijo él—. Tu abuelo ha hecho un desastre con esa empresa. Puedes echarle la culpa a él de que no me hayas visto.

—Sería mejor agradecérselo. No deseo pasar tiempo contigo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a comer.

Y llamar por teléfono a su madre.

Aquélla había sido una ventaja de la ausencia de Ichigo. Ella había estado en contacto diario con su madre.

—No. No te disculpo.

Rukia cometió el error de mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, e inmediatamente ella perdió el aliento.

La mirada de Ichigo era de deseo, y ella sabía que su mente no estaba pensando en algo tan aburrido como la comida.

Ichigo le miró los pechos, luego siguió por su vientre, que sus vaqueros dejaban una parte al descubierto.

—No vuelvas a llevar pantalones. Tienes unas piernas muy bonitas. Quiero verlas.

—Eres un machista. ¿Siempre les dices a tus mujeres lo que tienen que llevar puesto?

—Las mujeres no suelen salir conmigo como si fueran a desatascar una tubería.

—Me gustan mis vaqueros. Son cómodos.

—La ropa interior también —contestó él con voz sensual—. Y yo la prefiero.

A ella se le debilitaron las piernas.

—Yo usaré lo que quiera usar…

—En compañía mía, no. Llevarás la ropa que yo quiera.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Debiste pensar en ello antes de venderte.

Ella lo miró sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Quieres que ande por la casa en ropa interior?

—Si yo te lo digo, sí. He pagado mucho por ti. Es mejor que vea lo que he comprado.

Rukia se dio la vuelta para que él no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. La hacía sentir tan rastrera.

—Bien. Llevaré mis vaqueros cuando no estés aquí, o sea, la mayor parte del tiempo, afortunadamente. Y ahora, si no te importa, quisiera comer.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, Ichigo rodeó la parte de cintura que quedaba al aire y tiró de ella.

Atrapada por su mirada, el corazón de Rukia empezó a latir desesperadamente y su mente empezó a marearse.

Ichigo le agarró la cara.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

La pregunta la sorprendió.

—No —respondió.

—Bien —sonrió maliciosamente y la levantó en brazos—. Habrá que probar otra vez.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Rukia. Quiso soltarse, pero él la besó.

Fue un beso muy erótico. Y como alguien privado de comida durante meses, ella se entregó.

Su lengua se abrió paso por entre sus labios poseyéndola totalmente. Ella perdió el sentido de la realidad. Levantó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, tocando su pelo sedoso.

Se devoraron mutuamente, mordiéndose, lamiéndose, intercambiando gemidos y exclamaciones, alzando un calor entre ellos casi insoportable.

Besándola, Ichigo la bajó al suelo, y la acorraló contra una pared. Ella notó la excitación de Ichigo contra su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente.

Un ruido en el corredor los sobresaltó.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —él miró alrededor sin poder creerlo—. Ésta es la cocina, un lugar en el que no suelo entrar.

Ella cerró los ojos, incómoda.

—Podría haber entrado alguien… —dijo.

—No. Si lo hubieran hecho, los habría despedido —dijo Ichigo, rodeando su cintura y llevándosela de la cocina—. Valoro mucho mi intimidad, y mis empleados lo saben.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—A algún sitio donde no haya cacharros —respondió él, yendo hacia la escalera.

Subió tan rápidamente que ella tuvo que correr para ir a su paso.

—Ichigo… —dijo ella cuando llegaron al dormitorio.

Ella se había prometido darle un bofetón si algún día él se acercaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no se podía mover?

Lo observó quitarse la corbata con aquellos dedos elegantes. Desabrocharse la camisa sin dejar de mirarla, quitársela, y mostrar un pecho bronceado perfecto.

—Es hora de que te quites los vaqueros —Ichigo miró su cara roja—. Hazlo tú misma, o lo haré yo.

Rukia se quedó inmóvil. No podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Era perfecto. No le extrañaba que se paseara desnudo con tanta tranquilidad.

Sin toda la sofisticación que solía ocultarlo, su masculinidad era gloriosa.

El deseo se apoderó de ella.

Ichigo se acercó a la cama y le quitó la ropa con una serie de movimientos precisos.

—Así es como te prefiero_, pethi mou_ —le dijo Ichigo mirando su cuerpo desnudo, temblando de deseo.

Rukia se olvidó de su decisión de no volver a dejar que la tocase. Ardía de pasión por él, y lo peor era que él lo sabía.

Ichigo se rió, satisfecho, y le lamió un pecho.

Ella se apretó contra él. Ichigo entonces respondió a sus súplicas deslizando una mano por el centro de su ardor. Gimió al encontrarlo.

—Quince días de abstinencia tienen sus beneficios. Es muy agradable tener una esposa tan ardiente.

El insulto le llegó directamente. Ichigo levantó sus caderas y entró en ella enérgicamente.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —la movió y se internó más profundamente en ella.

Rukia dejó escapar un gemido.

Su cuerpo explotó en un orgasmo e Ichigo la besó, acallando sus sollozos con la presión de su boca y sellando su respiración con la intimidad de su lengua.

La penetró rítmicamente y luego se derrumbó encima de ella cuando alcanzó la cima del placer. Finalmente dejó de besarla y respiró profundamente.

Se miraron a los ojos, y luego Ichigo se echó a un lado, y la apretó contra él.

—Ha sido impresionante —comentó él—. Aunque un poco rápido. Así que ahora lo haremos otra vez. Lentamente.

Temblando aún por la fuerza de su clímax, ella exclamó en estado de shock. Luego lo miró, incrédula, y finalmente deseó que sus dedos magistrales se deslizaran dentro de ella. Él la acarició y jugó con ella íntimamente. Luego la colocó encima de él con la seguridad de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que iba a hacerlo otra vez, hundió su cara en la almohada y gimió, mientras él la levantaba y la ponía de rodillas y se acomodaba detrás.

Ella iba a protestar cuando él la sorprendió con aquella sensación caliente en su femineidad. Inconscientemente, ella movió sus caderas como invitándolo, y lo oyó murmurar algo en griego antes de que sus manos se aferrasen a sus caderas para acomodarla para su empuje.

Rukia ardió en llamas. Nunca en su vida había imaginado una sensación tan increíble, tan indescriptible. Aún dolorida por su primera relación sexual, su cuerpo se contrajo y oyó a Ichigo decir algo y ella explotó en otro orgasmo segundos más tarde de su penetración. Perdió totalmente el control, gritó y sollozó, rogó y gimió, totalmente desinhibida y llevada por la pasión. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Sintió la fuerza masculina de los empujes de Ichigo, oyó su exclamación por no poder creer aquello, y lo vio perder el contacto con la realidad en el momento en que dejó escapar la tensión de su cuerpo. Ella volvió a sentir el éxtasis.

Por un momento ambos estuvieron suspendidos en el aire. Y luego finalmente cedió aquella sensación salvaje, dejándolos temblando después de una experiencia increíble.

Ichigo se movió, y rodó con ella gimiendo, satisfecho.

Rukia se quedó tumbada con los ojos cerrados, agotada y en estado de shock. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de comportarse de aquel modo, de que hubiera sido tan desvergonzada. Y no podía creer que hubiera sido mejor que la vez anterior. Ahora sabía lo que él era capaz de hacerla sentir, el placer al que podía llegar con él.

—Bueno, esto ha estado bien después de una mañana de reuniones —dijo Ichigo con los ojos cerrados aún, tumbado boca arriba—. Si hubiera sabido lo caliente que eras no habría dudado en firmar esos papeles. Vales cada céntimo que me quitas.

Rukia volvió a la dura realidad con aquellas palabras hirientes. Con los ojos cerrados, deseó que él se hubiera quedado en las reuniones. Así ella no se habría abandonado a un hombre que claramente la despreciaba.

—No entiendo cómo puedes hacerme el amor cuando es evidente que me odias —dijo Rukia.

—Porque no hacemos el amor —Ichigo la miró a los ojos—. Tenemos sexo, Rukia. Y, afortunadamente para ti, el tener sexo no requiere una relación afectiva. Si no, los hombres no usarían los servicios de prostitutas.

— ¿Me estás comparando con una prostituta? —preguntó, ofendida.

—En absoluto —Ichigo sonrió cínicamente—. Tú eres mucho más cara.

—Realmente te odio, ¿lo sabes? —Humillada, Rukia se acurrucó y se tapó con la sábana, consumida por un poderoso desprecio—. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Él sonrió.

—No es verdad —se acercó a la cama, se inclinó hacia delante y puso ambos brazos a cada lado del colchón de forma que su cara quedó a centímetros de la de ella—. ¿Crees que no sé cuánto me deseas? Es posible que me odies. Pero tu cuerpo, afortunadamente para ambos, no tiene escrúpulos, y en cuanto lo toco, eres mía.

Rukia levantó una mano para darle un bofetón, pero él se la agarró en el aire, advirtiéndole con la mirada de que no lo hiciera.

—Eso no está bien, esposa mía —murmuró suavemente.

—Quiero que me dejes sola…

—No es posible eso… —Ichigo miró su boca un momento. Luego se irguió y agarró el teléfono que había al lado de la cama, sin dejar de mirarla. Habló en griego.

Minutos más tarde golpearon discretamente la puerta e Ichigo fue a abrir. Volvió con una bandeja.

—Incorpórate. Tienes que comer o te caerás encima de mí más tarde.

—No tengo hambre —ella se quedó debajo de la sábana.

—Acabamos de tener sexo sin parar durante seis horas. Tú no has comido esa comida que te estabas preparando, y vas a saltarte la cena. No quiero que te desmayes en el club nocturno.

_« ¿Seis horas?»_, pensó Rukia. Lo miró asombrada. Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo y de la realidad haciendo el amor con él.

— ¿Un club nocturno? ¿Qué club nocturno? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Uno al que vamos a ir esta noche. Es una aventura empresarial de un amigo. La sociedad ateniense decidirá si es un lugar de moda o no.

—No me apetece salir —comentó Rukia, agarrada a la sábana.

—Tus deseos al respecto no tienen importancia. Quiero hacer una aparición pública con mi esposa.

—No voy a vestirme.

—Entonces, te llevaré desnuda —le prometió—. Ha sido decisión tuya. Eres mi esposa y parte de tu papel es tener vida social.

—No tengo ropa…

Ichigo suspiró.

—El día de nuestra boda te transferí una gran suma de dinero, para agregar a tu importante fortuna —le recordó—. Sin duda te has pasado estas dos semanas de compras.

Rukia tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir.

—No… No me he comprado nada.

—No queda un céntimo en tu cuenta —comentó él, mirándola con desconfianza—. Retiraste todo el dinero, mi querida y caliente esposa. Así que no me digas que no has estado gastando, porque no te creo.

—Yo… He comprado varias cosas…

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para pensar que él no se daría cuenta?

Ichigo la miró, incrédulo. Y fue al cuarto ropero que había dentro del dormitorio.

Rukia cerró los ojos. Hubo un largo silencio. Luego Ichigo volvió al dormitorio y agarró nuevamente el teléfono. Dio unas órdenes en griego con tono autoritario.

Rukia decidió que estudiaría griego.

Ichigo debía haber visto que su ropero estaba vacío. Sin embargo no había dicho una palabra. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Dúchate. Para cuando termines, la ropa ya estará aquí.

— ¿Qué ropa?

—La ropa que acabo de pedir que te envíen.

Rukia se marchó al cuarto de baño y mientras se duchaba, pensó qué excusas podía darle para haberse gastado todo el dinero.

Se miró el cuerpo, por primera vez consciente de él. Era como si Ichigo lo hubiese marcado a fuego con aquel modo de hacerle el amor. Y toda el agua del mundo no borraría el desprecio que sentía por sí misma.

Salió del cuarto de baño y encontró varias prendas colgadas en una percha.

— ¿De dónde ha salido esto? —preguntó—. No has tenido tiempo de ir de compras…

—Si eres rico, las tiendas vienen a ti. Pero siendo la nieta de Kuchiki me extraña que me lo preguntes.

Ella tragó saliva.

Había una selección de cosméticos caros encima de una mesa. Al parecer, pensó Rukia, Ichigo no había dejado nada al azar.

Rukia se acercó al perchero tratando de disimular que no estaba acostumbrada a cosas así. Ella nunca había tenido ni la oportunidad de mirar ropa de aquella calidad y diseño, y menos, de usarla. Impresionada, miró una falda de seda tan corta que era indecente.

—Buena elección —dijo él—. Esa prenda lleva el cartel de _«ramera»_, y como eso es lo que eres, es mejor que lo anuncies.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le respondió:

—Si yo soy una ramera, ¿tú qué eres?

—Un hombre sexualmente satisfecho —se burló él, quitándole la toalla con un solo movimiento.

Ella exclamó, sorprendida, y agarró la toalla, pero él la mantuvo fuera de su alcance, y achicando los ojos miró su cuerpo desnudo.

—Realmente tienes un cuerpo impresionante —murmuró Ichigo, tocándole un pecho.

Los pezones de Rukia inmediatamente se endurecieron y él se rió burlonamente.

—Y tú realmente me deseas, ¿no es verdad? Si tuviéramos tiempo, te llevaría directamente a la cama otra vez, y probaría otra posición contigo.

Ella se puso colorada, intentó volver la cara, pero él se la agarró y la obligó a mirarlo.

—No se te ocurra coquetear con nadie más esta noche. Es posible que seas una ramera, pero eres sólo mía. Yo no comparto estas cosas.

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Ella jamás había coqueteado con nadie, y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo. Por su situación siempre había evitado ese tipo de contacto con los hombres. Había evitado relaciones que fueran más profundas que la amistad.

Ichigo extendió la mano y agarró una blusa del perchero.

—Ponte esto con la falda —le ordenó—. Sin sujetador.

Rukia miró la ropa, escandalizada. Jamás había llevado algo así.

—No puedo ir… sin sujetador. Soy demasiado…

— ¿Tienes demasiadas curvas? Mucha gente anda preguntándose por qué me he casado contigo. Mi intención es mostrárselo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres que vaya en ropa interior? —le preguntó ella, sarcásticamente.

—Esto es más sexy incluso que la ropa interior, créeme.

— ¡No puedes hacerme usar esa ropa!

—Estás agotando mi paciencia, Rukia… —le advirtió.

—Bien… —Rukia le quitó la ropa de las manos, recogió los cosméticos y agregó—: Si quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que te has casado con una ramera, es decisión tuya. Anunciémoslo, ¿quieres?

Se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capitulo:<em>

_— ¡Ichigo! ¡Has venido! —Exclamó una mujer con un vestido escotado, acercándose a su mesa—. ¡Cuánto me alegro!_

_—Orihime —Ichigo se puso de pie y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a la mujer—. Es estupendo. Creo que el lugar será todo un éxito._

_La mujer miró satisfecha hacia la pista de baile._

_—Cautivador, ¿no? Y estiloso. Ya hemos tenido que restringir la entrada —agarró el brazo de Ichigo posesivamente. Sus uñas rojas brillaron como una advertencia—. Me alegro de que hayas venido._

_..._

_—No me tomes por estúpida —exclamó ella acaloradamente—. Estaba encima de ti. Si tú puedes seducir a otras mujeres en público, yo puedo bailar con quien me apetezca._

_Ichigo le agarró la mano. Ella se estremeció al sentir su calor._

_—Vuelve a coquetear con otro, y te enterarás de lo que es estar casada con un griego._

_Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente y las rodillas temblando, Rukia lo miró, impotente. Hizo un gesto de disgusto. Intentó soltarse, pero él la sujetó más firmemente._

_..._

_—Y tú eres horrible —lo miró—. Me haces todas esas cosas en la cama, y luego te marchas y no me dices nada agradable. Ni una sola cosa. No comprendo por qué las mujeres piensan que eres tan fabuloso. Haces cosas sin sentido… Y no creo que pueda seguir fingiendo que soy la persona que crees que soy. Es agotador._

_Ichigo se quedó petrificado._

_—Repite lo que has dicho…_

**Uyy ¿sera que ichigo descubre la verdad?, y ¿que pinta Orihime aquí? pos lo siento pero tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo viernes pera tener sus respuestas.**

**Agradecimientos: Saya-x: pues aqui esta el capitulo y espero que te haya gustado; fsrm: jaja pues si el anterior te puso rojo no quiero saber como estaras ahora jajaj; diana carolina: vaya pues si paso pero luego se arepentira de todo;andrea. barboza .3363: veo que te encanta el lemon y espero que este tambien te satisfaga XD; kei:pues ai que admitir que ichigo siendo griego es adsfd jajaja; karito :no entendi muy bien lo que quisiste decir con el ultimo comentario; Fer: ichigo lo pagara sólito de eso no te quepa duda;Juanita Perez: es cierto que no deje adelanto pero es que ese día estaba muy cansada pero no me volvere a saltar ninguno bueno solo el del ultimo capitulo.**

**Y como no puede faltar al grupo de facebook _"Mis Fics Ichiruki" _que siguen mis fic y no me abandonan mil gracias chicas.**

**Que viva al Ichiruki.**

**Nos leemos luego bye bye.**


	6. El club nocturno

ENAMORADA DE SU MARIDO

N/a: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino que son de Tite-sama.

N/a: La historia es una adaptación de Sarah Morgan.

Capitulo dedicado a Saya-x espero que te guste.

* * *

><p><span>Cap.6 El Club Nocturno<span>

Ichigo miró su reloj y volvió a caminar por el dormitorio de un lado a otro. Nunca antes había dudado de su juicio, pero había cosas de su esposa que no tenían sentido.

Era heredera de uno de los hombres más ricos de la tierra, había pedido una cuantiosa suma de dinero el día de su boda, que había desaparecido inmediatamente, y no había señales de que hubiera gastado en nada. Había llevado una existencia de privilegios y no obstante se la había encontrado preparándose la comida vestida con unos vaqueros viejos… Había algo que no cuadraba…

Cuando se había casado con Rukia Kuchiki había esperado una mujer aburrida, mimada y rica. Lo único que había significado un aliciente había sido su cara, su cuerpo y su aparente deseo de mostrarlo. Lo que no había esperado era aquella complejidad.

Miró la puerta cerrada del baño. Llevaba una hora allí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Finalmente, se abrió el cerrojo. Al contemplar a la chica que salió del cuarto de baño, tuvo que controlarse para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

Estaba espectacular. Atractiva. Hermosa.

Ichigo se reprimió un gruñido de deseo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con ojos desvergonzados.

No debía haber tenido aquel aspecto con la ropa que él había elegido. Debía haber parecido una prostituta barata. Sin embargo, se las había ingeniado para parecer inocente con una falda más corta que un cinturón. Sus piernas eran larguísimas y hermosas. La blusa dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen. Ichigo se quedó sorprendido. Y sintió ganas de quedarse en el dormitorio.

Era una suerte tener un grupo de guardaespaldas, pensó Ichigo. Quería mantener a los hombres alejados de ella.

Ichigo se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento posesivo.

—Has sido tú quién insistió en que me pusiera esto, así que deja de mirarme con esa cara. Y te lo advierto, no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones tan altos. Así que, a no ser que quieras que me rompa un tobillo, tendré que agarrarme a tu brazo.

Sorprendido por aquella cándida confesión, Ichigo registró un detalle más que no encajaba.

—No me queda más remedio que agarrarme a ti. Si no, me voy a caer. De no ser así no te tocaría por nada del mundo. Espero que tengas un seguro. Si piso a alguien mientras bailo con estos zapatos, causaré serios daños.

Ichigo la miró y se dio cuenta de que el brillo de inocencia de su cara le venía de dentro. Nada que llevase puesto se lo borraría y la transformaría en una ramera barata, porque ella emanaba clase.

_«Una mujer codiciosa, pero muy bien disimulada»_, pensó Ichigo.

No debía olvidar el motivo por el que ella se había casado con él, se dijo.

* * *

><p>Rukia, sentada en el asiento de piel de la limusina, se miró los pies envueltos en zapatos de diseño con una fascinación casi infantil. Casi se le escapa una burbuja de risa, pero la paró a tiempo. Le encantaban los zapatos. Eran sexys y tenían estilo. Y ella nunca había tenido nada frívolo en su vida. Y le encantaba la ropa. Y los cosméticos. Nunca había tenido dinero para gastar en cosméticos. No tenía experiencia en aplicárselos, que era por lo que había tardado tanto en el cuarto de baño.<p>

Se sentía un poco incómoda. Pero también se sentía guapa.

Cruzó las piernas y vio con satisfacción la mirada de deseo de Ichigo al ver parte del muslo.

La deseaba.

Ella resistió la tentación de sonreír y sonreír. La deseaba. Y seis horas en la cama con ella quería decir que no era tan indiferente como intentaba demostrarle.

Un flash la sorprendió y la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Paparazzi —maldijo Ichigo—. No los van a dejar entrar en el club. Así que sonríe y no hables.

— ¿Por qué los hombres griegos siguen en la edad de piedra? Siempre me dicen que no hable —Rukia agarró su bolso—. No sé si sabes que en la actualidad las mujeres pueden opinar.

Ichigo le agarró el brazo y le impidió bajar del coche.

—Chad te abrirá la puerta. Eso evitará que la prensa se acerque demasiado. Y para tu información, soy muy moderno en lo concerniente a las mujeres. Puedes hablar cuando quieras. Pero no a la prensa.

_« ¿Moderno?»_, reflexionó Rukia. Ichigo no se conocía nada.

Se abrió la puerta del coche antes de que ella pudiera responder. Los hombres de Ichigo los rodearon y los llevaron al club nocturno en medio de una explosión de flashes y fotógrafos pidiéndole que mirase a la cámara. Un fotógrafo se acercó demasiado y uno de los guardaespaldas de Ichigo le impidió el paso.

Rukia miró alrededor, confundida.

—No comprendo por qué están tan interesados en mí de repente.

—Porque me he casado contigo, _ágape mou_. Y nuestras familias han estado en guerra durante generaciones. Los periódicos y revistas del corazón están encantados. Nuestras fotos se venderán en todo el mundo por un buen pellizco.

¿La gente iba a pagar por sus fotos?, se preguntó Rukia. No podía comprenderlo.

— ¿Cómo ha hecho tu abuelo para mantenerte alejada de la prensa todos estos años?

—Yo… Yo… He llevado una vida muy privada —dijo vagamente.

Los guardaespaldas los rodearon hasta que entraron en el club.

Rukia se quedó sorprendida al ver el lugar. Su ropa no desentonaba.

—Este lugar está lleno de gente que no lleva más que ropa interior —alzó la voz para que Ichigo la escuchase por encima de la música alta.

Ichigo alzó una ceja en respuesta, y sonrió.

—Bailar da mucho calor…— respondió.

Rukia abrió la boca para decir que jamás había estado en un club nocturno, pero se calló a tiempo. Si lo decía iba a levantar sospechas de Ichigo. Aquél se suponía que debía ser su hábitat natural.

Rukia estaba fascinada viendo aquella gente bailando, las luces de colores… De pronto sintió ganas de estar en la pista de baile. Quería divertirse.

—Quiero bailar…

— ¿Con o sin los zapatos?

Le daba igual. Sólo quería moverse.

—Empezaré con los zapatos y luego veremos… —al ver que todavía estaban atrayendo atención, miró alrededor frunciendo el ceño—: ¿La gente no deja nunca de mirar?

—Tú eres la nieta de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Como yo, debes estar acostumbrada a ello. La gente siempre mira, ya sabes.

Ichigo la llevó a la pista.

La música vibraba. Rukia cerró los ojos y descubrió que le encantaba bailar. Le gustaba el movimiento de su cabello sedoso, el balanceo de su cuerpo moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Finalmente la música se hizo más lenta e Ichigo la apretó contra él con gesto posesivo, algo que debió molestarla, pero curiosamente la hizo sonreír.

Era el hombre más atractivo de aquel lugar, y las mujeres no dejaban de mirarlo. Era como un Ferrari en un aparcamiento de bicicletas. Y aquella noche estaba con ella, reflexionó Rukia.

Lo miró y vio al multimillonario, guapo y vibrante, sofisticado de los pies a la cabeza.

Bailaron hasta que les dolieron los pies. Y finalmente ella aceptó descansar y beber algo.

Respondiendo a un impulso, Rukia lo abrazó espontáneamente antes de dejar la pista de baile.

— ¡Oh, Ichigo, gracias! —con los ojos brillantes y riendo agregó—: Esto es fantástico. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien —notó que él se ponía rígido y miraba sus mejillas rosadas.

—Te comportas como si nunca hubieras estado en un club nocturno.

—Y así es, quiero decir, no he estado nunca en uno como éste —se corrigió.

Ichigo la miró con curiosidad.

Ella sabía que tenía que parecer aburrida, como si se pasara la vida en sitios como aquél, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía demasiada adrenalina en sus venas, demasiada excitación…

— ¿Qué? Me estás mirando porque tengo la cara roja, ¿es eso?

—Te estoy mirando porque es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.

—Bueno, me lo estoy pasando bien —dijo ella.

Miró la pista y, olvidando sus defensas agregó—: ¿Crees que…?

—No —Ichigo le agarró la mano y la llevó a una mesa—. No podríamos. Necesito beber algo.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que le dolían los pies y los puso encima de una silla. Se sentía cansada y ridículamente feliz. Estaba descubriendo una parte nueva de sí misma. Siempre había pensado que era diferente a otras chicas. Que no le gustaba la ropa de fiesta, ni las cosas que les gustaban a otras mujeres. Y lo cierto era que le encantaban. Por primera vez podía ser indulgente consigo misma y divertirse.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Has venido! —Exclamó una mujer con un vestido escotado, acercándose a su mesa—. ¡Cuánto me alegro!

—Orihime —Ichigo se puso de pie y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a la mujer—. Es estupendo. Creo que el lugar será todo un éxito.

La mujer miró satisfecha hacia la pista de baile.

—Cautivador, ¿no? Y estiloso. Ya hemos tenido que restringir la entrada —agarró el brazo de Ichigo posesivamente. Sus uñas rojas brillaron como una advertencia—. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Te he reservado la mejor mesa.

—Gracias —dijo Ichigo, mirando los labios rojos de la mujer.

—Realmente necesito tu consejo para los negocios —Orihime se sentó al lado de Ichigo, sin mirar a Rukia—. Hemos tenido algunos problemas y es posible que necesite tus influencias —Orihime bajó la voz y se acercó más a él, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo, como para que la conversación pudiera mantenerse en privado.

Al ver aquello, Rukia pareció perder la alegría. Era evidente que la relación con aquella mujer era algo más que amistad. ¿Sería alguna de sus amantes? Y si era así, ¿sería una amante del pasado o del presente? La idea de que compartiera con otra mujer lo que compartía con ella le dio náuseas. Si le había parecido que para él lo que habían compartido sólo era sexo, ahora tenía la prueba. Y lo que era peor, la mujer ni la había mirado. Como si ella no existiera.

Se puso triste y bebió varios sorbos de su copa, esperando ser incluida en la conversación, que Ichigo las presentase… Pero la mujer parecía excluir a Rukia a propósito. E Ichigo se mostraba cómodo con aquello.

Rukia notó las miradas de la gente. Era normal. Se suponía que estaban recién casados y él parecía haber olvidado su existencia.

Ignorada y abandonada, Rukia empezó a enfadarse.

¿Por qué iba a quedarse a un lado, fingiendo ser invisible?

Sin mirarlos, se puso de pie y agarrándose a la mesa para recuperar el equilibrio, decidió ir en dirección a la pista.

Una vez más la música le llegó al alma y ella flotó envuelta en el ritmo, dejando que su cuerpo lo siguiera.

A los pocos minutos, un hombre alto se acercó a ella y bailó. Era agradable estar bailando con alguien. Ella sonrió y acopló sus movimientos a los de él. No importaba nada en aquel momento, se dijo. Sólo quería divertirse.

Bajó las pestañas en silenciosa invitación y se acercó más al hombre.

Pero entonces sintió unos dedos en el hombro, que con gesto posesivo la llevaban nuevamente a la mesa. Ella perdió el equilibrio y casi se cayó. Pero él la sujetó. Rukia alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos miel. Ichigo le dijo algo en griego al hombre que estaba bailando con ella, y aunque Rukia no entendió nada, el tono fue amenazador. El hombre miró a Ichigo y se esfumó entre la gente.

— ¡Qué cobarde! ¡Podría haberse quedado hasta que terminase el baile!

—Ha sido sensato —Ichigo la miró con fuego en los ojos—. Estamos en un lugar público. Y se supone que tú no debes ser parte del entretenimiento. Si quieres bailar, baila conmigo.

Ella lo miró y dijo:

—Estabas ocupado.

—Entonces has debido esperar.

— ¿A qué? ¿A qué te cansaras de esa mujer?

—Esa mujer es la dueña de este club —la miró achicando los ojos—. Ella es la razón por la que hemos venido esta noche. Necesitaba mi consejo.

—No me tomes por estúpida —exclamó ella acaloradamente—. Estaba encima de ti. Si tú puedes seducir a otras mujeres en público, yo puedo bailar con quien me apetezca.

Ichigo le agarró la mano. Ella se estremeció al sentir su calor.

—Vuelve a coquetear con otro, y te enterarás de lo que es estar casada con un griego.

Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente y las rodillas temblando, Rukia lo miró, impotente. Hizo un gesto de disgusto. Intentó soltarse, pero él la sujetó más firmemente.

Pensando en que Ichigo se había pasado casi toda la noche con otra mujer, Rukia apretó los dientes y dijo:

—Ya sé cómo es estar casada con un griego, Ichigo. Se sufre una gran soledad y frustración. Te casaste conmigo y desapareciste durante quince días sin decirme nada. Luego vuelves y sales conmigo una noche y te pones a coquetear con otra mujer. Te odio.

Y lo que más odiaba era que él le importaba.

—Yo no estaba coqueteando —dijo él.

—Sí lo estabas haciendo. No dejabas de mirarla, y ella no dejaba de tocarte y tú te has olvidado completamente de que yo estaba allí. Bueno, ¡me niego a que me ignores! Tú has querido traerme aquí, y luego has sido un grosero. Y lo peor es que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando —de pronto ella se sintió mareada y se agarró a él para sujetarse—. Y ahora estoy un poco mareada.

— ¿Has bebido?

—Nunca bebo.

—Te has bebido la copa de un trago.

—Tenía sed.

—Entonces debiste beber agua —comentó él agarrándola firmemente—. Para tu información, el alcohol no es lo mejor para quitar la sed.

Ella apoyó la frente en el pecho de Ichigo, y deseó que la habitación dejase de girar.

—Lo único que he bebido es la limonada que tú me has dado. Es posible que esté mareada de dar vueltas. Ese hombre era muy buen bailarín.

—La bebida era vodka con un poco de limón —dijo él—. Y creo que no se te puede dejar más de cinco minutos sola. Eres como una niña en su primera fiesta.

—Y tú eres horrible —lo miró—. Me haces todas esas cosas en la cama, y luego te marchas y no me dices nada agradable. Ni una sola cosa. No comprendo por qué las mujeres piensan que eres tan fabuloso. Haces cosas sin sentido… Y no creo que pueda seguir fingiendo que soy la persona que crees que soy. Es agotador.

Ichigo se quedó petrificado.

—Repite lo que has dicho…

Hubo algo en su tono que a Rukia le advirtió de que no iba por buen camino. Pero su cabeza estaba confusa para deducir qué era.

—No me dices nunca nada agradable cuando estamos en la cama… —repitió.

—Esa parte, no. La otra… La de que no eres capaz de seguir fingiendo…

—Bueno, no soy esa estúpida heredera descerebrada que tú piensas… Y sinceramente, es una lucha fingir que lo soy —respondió—. Jamás he usado un vestido de diseño en mi vida. Nunca he tenido tiempo de ir a fiestas, y tú crees que soy una especie de prostituta, y ni siquiera… —ella se quedó callada.

Ichigo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y? —la animó a seguir—. ¿Ni siquiera…?

El efecto del alcohol se le estaba pasando y tuvo el presentimiento de que había dicho algo que no debía decir, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Lo único que quería era dormir.

—Bueno, no soy una prostituta —repitió—. Aunque me gusta la ropa que llevan. Salvo que los zapatos me hacen daño —volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

Entonces oyó jurar a Ichigo, y después sintió que él la levantaba en brazos.

—Hueles tan bien —dijo ella—. Pero no volveré a la cama contigo hasta que aprendas a decir algo agradable. Me haces sentir muy mal.

Él no contestó, pero ella notó que su mandíbula se tensaba y que daba pasos más largos.

Sintió el aire frío en las piernas al salir del club. Luego Ichigo la dejó en el asiento del coche. Se sentó a su lado y le dio instrucciones en griego al chofer.

Rukia se acurrucó en el asiento como si fuera un bebé.

—No voy a volver a bailar. El mundo da vueltas sin parar…

—Eso es el efecto del alcohol, no del baile. Y no puedo creer que hayas llegado a los veintidós años sin saber qué se siente al emborracharse.

—He llegado a los veintidós años sin conocer muchas cosas —le confesó ella, soñolienta—. Estas semanas he vivido muchas experiencias nuevas. Algunas buenas y otras malas. Lo peor es que tú…

—_«… no me digas cosas agradables en la cama»_ —repitió él—. Me lo has dicho varias veces. Ya he comprendido el mensaje.

Rukia lo miró.

—En realidad iba a decir _«has coqueteado con otra mujer»_ —dijo mirando sus facciones duras—. Pero me gustan los zapatos y la ropa. Y bailar ha sido estupendo… Quiero que me vuelvas a traer. Quizás mañana.

Ichigo la miró achicando los ojos:

—Mañana, tengo otros planes para ti.

Rukia gruñó. De momento sólo quería dormir.

—Bueno, supongo que por la mañana te habrás ido, como siempre…

—Esta vez, no —murmuró él—. Voy a llegar hasta el fondo de la persona que eres, _ágape mou_. Mañana tú y yo vamos a empezar a conocernos realmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia se despertó con dolor de cabeza.

—Bebe esto —le dijo Ichigo.

—No puedo beber cualquier cosa…

—Te ayudará —Ichigo deslizó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros, la levantó y le dio el vaso.

—Sabe mal —dijo ella al probarlo.

—Créeme, te ayudará.

Ella bebió. Esperó a que su estómago dejara de protestar y agregó:

—Tienes razón, me siento mejor.

—Bien. Porque tienes menos de una hora para prepararte —Ichigo se incorporó y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido y calzado.

—No más clubes nocturnos —le dijo ella.

—Es la hora de comer —le hizo señas hacia la ventana—. Así que no habrá clubes nocturnos. No suelen abrir hasta la medianoche. No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Puesto que no has estado nunca en ninguno, ¿no?

Ella notó algo en su tono de voz. No recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior.

—Yo… No he dicho exactamente que no había estado en un club nocturno…

—Sí, lo has dicho. Además de otras cosas, que no veo la hora de explorar con más detalle —Ichigo miró su reloj—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas importantes antes de marcharnos. Aprovecha para ducharte mientras, pero no te vuelvas a dormir. Mi piloto nos recogerá en menos de una hora.

— ¿Tu piloto? —ella se volvió a sentir mareada.

—Exacto —él abrió la puerta—. Nos vamos de luna de miel. Mejor tarde que nunca…

— ¿De luna de miel? Si no íbamos a tener luna de miel… Me dijiste que no querías pasar mucho tiempo conmigo.

—Eso fue porque pensé que una sola noche contigo sería suficiente. Me he equivocado. Lo he intentado todo: Duchas de agua fría… Evitar verte… Pero no me ha servido de nada. Así que intentaremos un acercamiento diferente.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Has intentado evitarme? ¿Es por eso que has desaparecido durante dos semanas?

—Sí, pero no ha funcionado. He aceptado las cosas tal cual son. Estamos casados. Es normal que pasemos tiempo juntos, y yo necesito cansarme de ti.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Acostándome contigo interminablemente, _ágape mou_ —sonrió él—. Dentro de una hora nos marcharemos a una isla privada donde estaremos sólo tú y yo. Así que no te molestes en hacer el equipaje. No necesitarás ni ropa interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo:**

_—Es hermosa…_

_—La diseñó mi primo. Tiene un negocio de decoración de interiores. También es responsable de los cuadros._

_— ¡Tiene mucho talento! —Descubrió un piano y exclamó—: ¡Oh!_

_— ¿Tocas el piano? —le preguntó él siguiendo la dirección de su mirada._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_—Los he tirado —le dijo una voz masculina._

_— ¡Me has asustado! —Rukia se tapó rápidamente con la sábana._

_—No estamos más que nosotros en la isla, ¿por qué te asustas? Y no hace falta que muestres ese pudor, ágape mou. No me importa que andes desnuda._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_—Quiero que toques el piano, pethi mou. Un concierto para mí solo…_

_Se miraron un momento, y ella se olvidó del piano. El deseo la envolvió con un calor intenso._

_Ichigo asintió como si comprendiera y le dijo:_

_—Más tarde. Ahora quiero que toques para mí._

_Rukia se sentó al piano. Se quedó mirando las teclas un momento_.

**Vaya esta ves si que tarde en actualizar pero las vacaciones me cogieron y salí de viaje con mi familia pero estoy de vuelta y con mas historias ya que leí mucho en las vacaciones ya tengo pensadas unas adaptaciones por ahí.**

**Agradecimientos: andrea. barboza. 3363: bueno ya explique mis motivos de por que tarde en actualizar, y bueno si creo que orihime es lo que tu pensastes ¿no?; FSRM:gracias por la sugerencia lo prensare para la próxima adaptación lo de riruka****;Tsuki Loxar:no te preocupes por lo de los reviews yo se lo que es tener que salvar el año próximo año sufriré mas ya que sera mi primer alo en la universidad y con respecto a la adaptación espero que siga cumpliendo tus espectaticas; Saya-x: bueno si en al anterior capitulo sufriste shocks no se que te ara este jajaja****; Rukia inlove****:** **de nada me gusta lo que hago; ****Sasha Minari** **17;Juanita Perez: pues te digo que son 10 capítulos en total;kei ;karito; Fer;Pastelito: pues ya as vista que no la descubrió aun;Shinigami Black: saludos a ti tambien.  
><strong>

**Y como no al grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics Ichiruki"**

**Les deseo una feliz Navidad y Año nuevo aunque atrasado pero espero que hayan recibido muchos regalos y abrazos ahh casi se me olvida que se les cumplan todos sus deseos y que kami nos conceda a todos que este año sea el del ichiruki!**

**Nos leemos pronto bye bye.**

**Y que viva al ichiruki.**


	7. La isla

ENAMORADA DE SU MARIDO

N/a: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino que son de Tite-sama.

N/a: La historia es una adaptación de Sarah Morgan.

* * *

><p><span>Cap.7 La isla<span>

Estaban volando sobre el mar.

¿Grecia no era más que mar?, se preguntó ella.

—Puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo él—. Aterrizaremos en menos de cinco minutos.

Rukia siguió con los ojos cerrados. No estaba interesada en el paisaje. El mar la aterraba.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás blanca como una hoja! ¿Es esto consecuencia de la noche pasada también?

Ella no podía hablar, por la lucha interna que tenía con el miedo al mar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego unos dedos le agarraron la mano fría.

—Ahora recuerdo que el día que te conocí estabas igual de pálida. No sabía que te daba tanto miedo volar… Perdóname, la próxima vez iremos en barco. El viaje se hace más largo, pero será más cómodo para ti.

Ella se sorprendió porque Ichigo parecía sensible a sus sentimientos.

¿Debería confesarle que lo que le daba miedo era el agua y no volar?

—No me mires así. Todos tenemos una debilidad. Es casi un alivio saber que tienes algo que no sea codicia. Puedes relajarte ahora. Hemos aterrizado. Bienvenida a mi escondite.

Rukia recordó lo cerca que estaba el helipuerto de la isla del mar y sintió pánico.

—Sigues muy pálida. Deberías acostarte un rato antes de cenar. ¿O prefieres nadar?

—Quizás más tarde —ella no supo qué decir.

—Después de unos días en Atenas la gente no puede resistir la tentación de zambullirse en el mar —la miró—. Pero hay tiempo de sobra. No tengo prisa en volver a la ciudad.

Rukia disimuló su sorpresa al oírlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse?

—Estás muy tensa, y el objetivo de este viaje es que te relajes. Aquí no hay otra cosa que hacer que relajarse. Aunque debes estar cansada después de anoche.

Ella lo miró, confundida. ¿Por qué era amable con ella?, se preguntó.

—Estoy cansada. Tienes razón.

—Échate un rato antes de cenar…

Entraron en la mansión y Rukia miró, impresionada a su alrededor. La primera vez que había estado allí, no había entrado en la casa.

—Es hermosa…

—La diseñó mi primo. Tiene un negocio de decoración de interiores. También es responsable de los cuadros.

— ¡Tiene mucho talento! —Descubrió un piano y exclamó—: ¡Oh!

— ¿Tocas el piano? —le preguntó él siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

—Sí —Rukia se acercó al piano y lo acarició.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —le dijo Ichigo haciéndole un gesto hacia el instrumento.

Ella se puso colorada.

—No… Yo no… Bueno…

— ¿Qué no qué? ¿Qué no quieres que sepa nada de ti? ¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho tu abuelo que hagas? ¿Qué escondas la persona que eres?

Ella lo miró, consternada.

—Yo…

—Estamos casados ahora. El acuerdo está firmado y sellado. Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará eso. Es hora de que te relajes y seas tú misma.

—Soy yo misma.

—No. Vuelves a ser la versión callada de ti misma. Anoche, tuve la impresión de que he tenido un atisbo de la persona que eres realmente.

—Bebí demasiado…

—Y claramente eso bajó tus inhibiciones como para revelar tu verdadera personalidad —dijo él con simpatía—. He descubierto anoche que mi gatita tiene uñas.

—Me irritaste —dijo ella, poniéndose colorada.

—Un lapsus que no volverá a suceder —Ichigo tiró de ella y la abrazó—. He descubierto que mi esposa tiene personalidad, algo que creo que ha ocultado por obedecer las órdenes de su abuelo.

—Yo… —Rukia tragó saliva.

—Desde ahora en adelante, quiero que seas tú misma —le ordenó—. Quiero saber todo sobre ti. Sin secretos.

Rukia cerró los ojos. Él aún pensaba que su madre estaba muerta, que había muerto con su padre… Y que su abuelo la quería…

Si se enteraba de cuánto le había mentido, se pondría furioso.

En algún momento se enteraría, y ella temía su ira.

—Necesito echarme un rato…

—No volverás a beber… —prometió Ichigo.

La llevó al dormitorio principal.

Era tan impresionante como todo lo demás.

—Es fabuloso… —comentó Rukia.

Y era muy silencioso.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— ¿Los demás? —repitió él.

—Tú generalmente tienes empleados…

—Éste es mi refugio. No lo sería si lo llenase de empleados, ¿no crees? Aquí vengo a olvidarme de mis responsabilidades de empresario.

Ella lo miró.

— ¿Estamos solos aquí?

—Solos completamente.

Ella se dio cuenta de su tono sensual. Recordó que la pasada noche había estado coqueteando con otra mujer y levantó la barbilla, en un gesto desafiante.

— ¿Quién cocina, entonces?

—A veces yo, a veces otros… Un barco trae productos frescos todos los días, y hay huerta en la mansión.

— ¿Cocinas tú? —ella se quedó con la boca abierta—. Si los hombres griegos no cocinan nunca…

—Suelo venir aquí solo, así que tenía que aprender a cocinar o me moría de hambre…

Rukia lo miró, confundida, pensando que tal vez no lo conocía bien. Pero no era de extrañar, llevaban poco tiempo juntos. Y no habían compartido casi nada, ni una comida, aparte de la cama.

Ichigo se acercó a las puertas de cristal y las abrió.

—Descansa un rato. Yo estaré en la terraza, si necesitas algo.

Rukia esperó a que se marchase para desvestirse.

Se acostó en ropa interior. Tenía sueño. Su cabeza aún le dolía por la falta de sueño y el alcohol.

Se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó se sintió culpable. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Mucho.

E Ichigo no estaba por allí.

Se levantó y buscó los vaqueros.

—Los he tirado —le dijo una voz masculina.

— ¡Me has asustado! —Rukia se tapó rápidamente con la sábana.

—No estamos más que nosotros en la isla, ¿por qué te asustas? Y no hace falta que muestres ese pudor, _ágape mou_. No me importa que andes desnuda.

—Bueno, a mí, sí me importa. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que has tirado mis vaqueros? Me has dicho que no traiga equipaje. La única ropa que tengo es la que tenía puesta antes.

—No los vas a volver a usar —le dijo él. Se había puesto unos pantalones de lino, y tenía las mangas de la camisa enrolladas por encima de los brazos cubiertos de oscuro vello—. Como parece que no te has comprado nada para usar en clima caluroso, me he tomado la libertad de comprarte un ropero adecuado.

— ¿Un ropero? —preguntó ella agarrándose a la sábana.

Él sabía que ella no se había comprado nada; y no era estúpido.

—No estás acostumbrada a ir de compras, ¿verdad? —Ichigo fue al cuarto ropero y volvió con una túnica de seda azul—. Algo extraño en alguien que necesita una suma de dinero tan grande para mantener su estilo de vida.

Rukia se quedó helada. Y no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

—Vístete —le ordenó él—. Luego ven a la terraza. Cenaremos y charlaremos.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío ante la idea de charlar con él.

Tocó el bonito vestido.

De pronto, Ichigo parecía dispuesto a conocerla, y eso sería un problema para ella.

Ichigo esperó a su esposa en la terraza, mirando la piscina. Evidentemente, su esposa tenía personalidad. Era la primera vez que se sentía confundido por una mujer. Ella se salía totalmente del patrón.

Su reacción ante la ropa de diseño que le había comprado para ir al club nocturno había sido la de una persona que nunca se hubiera puesto algo así. Ninguna mujer de las que había conocido había reaccionado con semejante entusiasmo. Rukia había reaccionado como una criatura que descubre el placer de vestirse y arreglarse. Lo desconcertaba con aquellas reacciones tan poco propias de la heredera de Kuchiki.

Y también estaba un poco sorprendido de su reacción con ella. Nunca se había sentido tan descontrolado con una mujer. Parecía no poder saciarse de ella sexualmente, algo extraño en él, que terminaba aburriéndose fácilmente de sus acompañantes femeninas.

Y la noche del club nocturno, había tenido que controlarse para no darle un puñetazo al hombre que se había puesto a bailar con ella.

Su cuerpo se incendiaba con sólo recordarla… Y tenía un sorprendente sentimiento posesivo hacia ella.

Vestida con aquel atuendo de seda que debía haber costado una fortuna, Rukia salió a la terraza.

Se sorprendió ante lo que vio. La mesa estaba puesta. Unas velas ardían en la oscuridad y el aire olía a verano y calor. Y sabía que Ichigo lo había preparado para ella.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —le ofreció él.

—No sé si debo… —Rukia aceptó la copa.

—No es alcohol. No soy tan estúpido. Aunque debo admitir que te transformas bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—Me ha gustado bailar… —ella se puso colorada.

—Lo he observado. Quiero saber por qué anoche ha sido tú primera salida a un club nocturno. Quiero saber por qué no has ido de compras…

Ella buscó inspiración.

— ¿Siempre te gastas todo lo que ganas?

—No… —él sonrió.

—Por eso. No sé por qué crees que el dinero es sólo para ir de tiendas…

—Quizás porque suele ser así para las mujeres. Pero tú me estás enseñando que las mujeres son más complicadas de lo que pensaba —hizo una seña hacia la mesa—. Sentémonos… —dijo él con cortesía, algo nuevo para ella.

— ¿Has cocinado tú?

—No exactamente. Debo confesar que la mayoría de los platos los compro preparados.

—Tienen buen aspecto —ella se inclinó y miró uno de los platos—. Jannis también prepara esta comida. Es mi favorita.

— ¿Quién es Jannis? —le preguntó Ichigo con desconfianza.

—Jannis es tu chef.

—Claro…

—Me ha enseñado a preparar platos griegos. Me gusta…

Le gustaba cocinar, y era estupendo no tener que pensar en el gasto de los ingredientes, pensó ella.

— ¿De qué otra manera has estado pasando el tiempo en mi ausencia? —preguntó él.

—He explorado Atenas.

— ¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado?

—Es una ciudad fascinante.

— ¿Cómo es que no has estado antes en Atenas? Tu abuelo tiene una casa cerca de la mía. Tienes que haber estado allí.

—Yo… No. Sólo lo he visto en su casa de Corfú —tomó la iniciativa y empezó a hacerle preguntas a él—: ¿Y tú? Sé que tienes varias casas.

—Sí, tengo varias casas, _ágape mou_. Pero un solo hogar. Éste —se quedó callado un momento, mirando el mar—. El hogar es un sitio donde puedes ser tú mismo. Un lugar privado, donde no tienes que darle cuentas a nadie.

—Pero tú eres rico. Tú no tienes que rendir cuentas a nadie…

—Dirijo una empresa muy complicada, que maneja millones de dólares. Y hay días que pareciera que tengo que rendir cuentas al mundo entero. Las decisiones que tomo repercuten en mucha gente, a los empleados, a su vida…

¿Y eso le importaba a él?, se preguntó Rukia.

—Mi abuelo ha dejado a mucha gente sin trabajo…

Ichigo se puso serio.

—Y esa gente tiene familias y responsabilidades. El echar a la gente es el resultado de una mala organización y de planear mal todo. Si contemplas el futuro puedes anticipar los movimientos del mercado y reaccionar a tiempo. Mi empresa nunca ha tenido que echar gente.

—Sin embargo tienes la misma fama de empresario despiadado que mi abuelo…

—Bueno, no soy blando, _ágape mou_. Yo recompensó justamente a la gente, y a cambio espero de ellos que trabajen duro. Es una fórmula muy simple.

—He leído que cuando terminaste la universidad no te uniste a la empresa de tu padre —comentó ella.

—No es agradable meterse en el terreno de otro. Yo quería demostrarme que podía valerme por mí mismo.

— ¿Y entonces creaste tu propio negocio?

—El negocio de mi padre es muy tradicional —le explicó él—. Yo quería probar otras cosas, así que desarrollé software para ordenadores con un amigo de la universidad y se lo vendimos a empresas. En el primer año hicimos cincuenta millones de dólares de ganancia. Mantuvimos la empresa durante varios años y luego la vendimos. Para entonces yo ya estaba dispuesto a unirme a la empresa de mi padre. Y ya está bien de hablar de mí. Quiero saber de ti. He oído hablar de internados ingleses…

Rukia sonrió y se sirvió más comida.

—En realidad, me encantaba.

Había sido el único hogar que había tenido.

— ¿Es cierto que estuviste allí desde los siete años?

—Sí.

—Es una edad muy temprana…

Pero ella no había tenido un hogar. Su padre había muerto. Su madre estaba gravemente enferma. Y su abuelo la había desheredado.

—A mí me gustaba…

— ¿Nunca te has sentido tentada de vivir con tu abuelo?

Ella casi se rió.

—Yo me lo pasé bien en el colegio.

— ¿Y luego fuiste a la universidad directamente?

—Estudié música y francés.

Ichigo le sirvió el plato por tercera vez.

—Tienes mucho apetito… —sonrió él.

Ella estuvo tentada de decir que nunca había visto tanta comida en su vida, pero se reprimió a tiempo.

—Me encanta la comida griega —sonrió ella.

—Me alegro de que te guste —respondió él.

Se echó hacia atrás y le hizo preguntas acerca de sus cursos de música y cuando ella terminó de comer le sugirió:

—Quiero que toques el piano, _pethi mou_. Un concierto para mí solo…

Se miraron un momento, y ella se olvidó del piano. El deseo la envolvió con un calor intenso.

Ichigo asintió como si comprendiera y le dijo:

—Más tarde. Ahora quiero que toques para mí.

Rukia se sentó al piano. Se quedó mirando las teclas un momento.

Y luego empezó a tocar. Primero Chopin, luego Mozart, Beethoven y finalmente Rachmaninov. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado. Hasta que la pieza final terminó y sus manos cayeron en su regazo.

Siguió el silencio.

—Ha sido impresionante, de verdad. No sabía que tocabas tan bien. ¿Cómo es que no ganas millones en recitales públicos?

—No soy famosa…

—Pero podrías serlo…

—No lo creo… —ella desvió la mirada, incómoda y contenta de que a él le hubiera gustado su interpretación.

—Has terminado tus estudios, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué planes tenías antes de aceptar este matrimonio?

—No lo había pensado…

—Tu abuelo no me comentó nada sobre tu talento…

Rukia apretó los dedos.

—No creo que mi abuelo esté interesado en la música.

—Me encanta como tocas —le dijo Ichigo seductoramente, haciéndola poner de pie y agarrándole la cara con las manos—. Eres muy apasionada y sensible… Y eso te hace muy excitante en la cama.

—Ichigo… —ella se puso colorada.

—Y me encanta que te pongas colorada tan fácilmente —murmuró Ichigo bajando la cabeza y besándola.

Fue un beso que la excitó de los pies a la cabeza. Rukia gimió y se apretó contra él. Ichigo le susurró algo en griego y la levantó en brazos.

Siempre lo hacía, pensó ella, mareada aún del beso y con los miembros temblando de deseo.

Ichigo la dejó en medio de la cama.

—Nunca me sacio de ti —gimió él, bajándole los tirantes del vestido y dándole un ardiente beso en el hombro—. No nos vamos a ir de esta isla hasta que por lo menos pueda estar en una reunión de negocios sin pensar en ti.

Ella recordó que se había dicho que no lo iba a dejar hacer aquello otra vez. Pero los dedos maestros de Ichigo la desnudaron y su boca acarició uno de sus pezones, y Rukia se olvidó de todo, entregada a aquel placer tan intenso, mientras susurraba su nombre.

—Ninguna mujer me ha excitado tanto como tú —dijo él mientras acariciaba su cuerpo—. Es muy difícil refrenarse…

—Entonces, no lo hagas…

—No quiero hacerte daño…

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar el deseo. Pero su cuerpo se derretía por él.

—Ichigo, por favor…

Ichigo hizo un sonido gutural y giró con ella hasta ponerla debajo con un suave movimiento. Él se colocó entre sus piernas antes de volver a besarla y la hizo suya.

Ella sintió un calor dentro. Lo sintió fuerte y profundamente. Gimió, abandonada a aquella sensación; y él la acalló nuevamente con su boca.

Él se adentró en ella con poderosos empujes. Hasta que ambos llegaron al punto más alto del placer y se desmoronaron.

Después de hacerlo, Rukia se quedó con los ojos cerrados, esperando que él la soltara. Pero no lo hizo. Rodó con ella y la puso encima. Le acarició el cabello despeinado, y lo apartó de sus mejillas encendidas.

—Ha sido increíble… —comentó, mirándole la cara—. Eres increíble. Podemos hacer que este matrimonio funcione, Rukia.

Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué el sexo es bueno?

—No sólo por eso, pero por supuesto ésa es una razón. Cada vez descubro más cosas de ti. Y me gustan…

Consumida por la culpa, Rukia quiso apartarse de él, pero Ichigo no la dejó.

—No, esta vez no voy a marcharme. Ni te diré nada horrible. Vamos a pasar la noche juntos. En la misma cama. Pienso que los niños se merecen padres felices juntos —le dio un beso suave en la boca—. Y yo creo que nosotros podemos ser felices juntos.

Ella volvió a sentirse culpable. No podía darle hijos, y cuando él lo supiera… ¿Cómo podía decírselo?

—Crees que soy una mujer interesada en tu dinero…

—Al menos, has sido sincera en eso. Yo respeto la sinceridad. Y lo que compartimos en la cama no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, _ágape mou_…

Rukia cerró los ojos, aterrada con la idea de que él descubriese la verdad.

Pero, ¿tenía que enterarse? Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera mujer que no podía tener hijos. Quizás no se enterase de que ella lo había sabido siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo<em>_ capítulo:_

_—Ha sido un shock —dijo el médico—. Físicamente, está bien. Ha tragado un poco de agua, así que es posible que esté mareada, pero aparte de eso, no habrá efectos. Mentalmente es otro tema. Me da la impresión de que sufre fobia al agua. No ha sido buena idea tirarla a la piscina._

_Ichigo jamás se había sentido tan culpable como aquel día._

_Acompañó al médico a la plataforma donde lo esperaba un helicóptero._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Pero, ¿por qué iba a mentirle después de haber confesado aquello?_

_— ¿Ichigo?_

_— ¿Qué?_

_— ¿Podemos irnos a la cama, simplemente?_

_Ichigo la alzó en brazos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_—Si tienes hambre…_

_—No tengo hambre —Ichigo se acercó a ella mirándola, contrariado—. ¿No me vas a preguntar si he tenido un día interesante en la oficina, ágape mou?_

_Ella se estremeció al oír el tono de su voz._

_—Has venido muy tarde, así que supongo que has estado muy ocupado…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Aaaaa que descubrirá ichigo mmm pues no se los diré tendrán que esperar hasta la proxima semana lo se soy malvada (solo aveces).**

**Agradecimientos:_isidora-Arlert shinekii n.n: pues esta vez no me pase del tiempo actualice cuando era; fsrm,Fer: ajam y dentro de poco la vera tal y como es; Saya-X: de nada te merecías la dedicatoria por todo tu apoyo; Sasha Minari17,_****_Rukia inlove: _****_: pues ya somos dos ami tampoco me gusta mucho orihime (algunas veces); __TestukoKuchiki;_****_Gues__t_****_: tranquis aqui esta el capítulo; __karito: pues falta poquito para que la descubra; Pastelito:gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo;__solM: ya volvi y estoy excelente; andrea. barboza __.3363: jajaja pues si que lo es pero cambiando de tema espero que sigas teniendo intriga...; __diana carolina: hey mealegro._**

**_Al grupo de faceboofk "Mis Fics Ichiruki" gracias por su apoyo._**

**_Y como no pude actualizar el miercoles 14 pues esta capitulo tambien es especial y con esto yo celebrare su_****_ cumpleaños de esta manera con vosotros como invitados._**

**_Que viva al ichiruki_**

**_Larga vida a chappy_**

**_Nos leemos pronto bye bye_**


End file.
